Baldi punishes Monika
by JustSagan
Summary: Monika had always been a good student, and was now in detention. And to make things worse, Baldi was on his way to punish her. (Very NSFW)
1. Don't forget the FUN

Monika sat in detention, still trying to wrap her head around what happened. She had always been a good student. What could she have done so bad?

She started to remember the rules, and recount them in her head.

"When you follow the school rules:

No running

No entering faculty

No eating

No drinking

No escaping detention

No fourth wall br-"

She realized what she had done, and started to panic. No Fourth wall breaks was, and still is, the most important rule. But she couldn't help herself around player.

"Mhhhhhh, player…" She moaned, starting to get wet.

She felt her panties get moist, and couldn't help but touch herself. She was all by herself, so no one was going to stop her.

She continued to rub her wet pussy, all while thinking about player. She ripped her moist panties off, and fingered herself even harder.

She couldn't control herself, she needed to cum.

She reached into her bag while still fingering herself, and pulled out her "Player" dildo. She immediately put it in her wet pussy, and moaned as she felt her walls stretch.

"Oh fu… fu…"

She couldn't even talk, as she was drooling from the pleasure. The thought of player finally popping her cherry was driving her crazy.

"I want you! Please be my everything!"

Tears started to roll down her face as she was almost at her limit. She could feel her wet juices getting on her hand as she got ready for the last push. However, the sound of a familiar snap stopped her dead in her tracks.

"What are you doing, Monika?" the man said, in a slightly dirty tone.

Monika turned her head tordes the man, and confirmed her fears. It was Baldi.

"M-M-M-Mr. Baldi! I-It's not what it looks like!"

Baldi snapped his ruler again, causing Monika to go quiet. Baldi slowly walked up behind her and started to rub her shoulders, making her very uncomfortable.

"I know what you were doing Monika. I could smell it. *Sniffs* It smells… vulnerable."

Monika stood up, and tried to run away. But Baldi grabbed her before she could, and bent her over the desk. Monika wanted to scream, but was to scared of what Baldi would do.

"You know, I bet you secretly want me to touch you."

Monika didn't respond.

"That's what I thought."

Baldi started to finger her. She wanted to stop him, but at the same time, she wanted it. Baldi took notice of this, and stopped fingering her.

"Wait right here."

Baldi walked up to the detention teachers desk. Monika considered running, but was morbidly curious. Baldi walked back to her, holding some duct tape and a blindfold.

Baldi duct taped Monika's hands and neck, and then put the blindfold on her. Baldi noticed the dildo, and thought about what to do with it. After some thinking, he decided to use it as a gag. Baldi shoved the dildo in her mouth, and duct taped it to her lips.

"We can't have you screaming. The other students are trying to study, and not trying to break the rules."

Monika was having second thoughts, but it was too late. There was no way she could get out of this one.

"You have been a naughty girl Monika! Naughty girls need spankings!"

Baldi held his stick up, and spanked Monika. She flinched in pain, and started to cry a little. This was turning Baldi on.

Baldi repeatedly smacked her, until her ass was nice and bruised. Baldi waited a few moments, and was quite pleased with the results.

"Now that's a nice bruised ass."

Baldi pulled his penis out, and started to rub it on her bruised cheeks. With his cock nice and erect, he stuck it in her wet pussy.

Monika was so close to her limit, but desperatly tried to hold her orgasim back. But it was no use, it was to much for her.

Her legs started to shake as her juices went down her legs. Baldi didn't care, and continued to thrust. Monika just wanted it to end, but she knew it wouldn't, until Baldi said so.

After a few more thrusts, Baldi had reached his limit. Monika could feel the hot cum enter her, and leack out of her. Baldi pulled his cock out, and put it back in his pants.

"Your detention is now served. Be sure to come to class soon, because we are doing everyone's favorite subject. Math!"

Baldi pulled all the duct tape off, but left the dildo for Monika to take out herself. Baldi walked out, leaving Monika all by herself again. She felt dirty. She wanted player to take her virginity, but now that will never happen.


	2. I want to play!

It had been about a week since Baldi robbed Monika of her virginity, but she still felt dirty. She wasn't sure if Player saw the whole thing, but she had a feeling they did. She still had to go to Baldis Math class.

Baldi seemed to be pretending that nothing happened. He would even give Monika quarters for every assignment she passed. She couldn't figure out if he was just messing with her, or if he actually forgot it happened.

Monika needed to tell someone about this, and she decided that Sayori would be the best to tell. She decided to wait until the end of their Literature club that day to tell Sayori. She didn't want to ruin the happy atmosphere.

She made sure to tell Sayori that she needed to talk to her when everyone was gone. Sayori of course was always willing to talk to her friend. As soon as Yuri, Natsuki, and Main Character left, they got to talking.

"Is everything alright Monika? You dont seem like yourself today."

Monika started to tear up a little bit.

"Its Baldi… He raped me…"

Sayori was shocked.

"W-What!"

Monika started to cry even harder. Sayori pulled Monika in, and hugged her.

"I can't believe he would do something like this… I always thought he was a good person."

She didn't break the hug for a good 3 minutes. After Monika regained her composure, she told Sayori more.

"And he is just pretending that it didn't even happen! It's almost like someone erased his memory!" Monika yelled, with a mixture of anger and sadness.

"We have to tell the others about this. We can't let him get away with this!"

Monika calmed down a little, and started to feel tired.

"I still feel horrible. I think I should go home and get some rest. We should tell everyone tomorrow."

Sayori agreed, and Monika left. As soon as Sayori was sure that Monika was gone, she started to uncontrollably laugh to herself.

"It actually worked! I actually managed to alter Baldis code!"

As Sayori was celebrating to herself, Playtime walked in.

"Let's play!"

Sayori was about to tell her no, but then got an evil idea.

"I can't play right now Playtime, but I can show you another way you could play with someone."

Playtime noticed the evil smile on Sayoris face, but brushed it off. Sayori had always been really weird anyway, so it seemed normal.

"Show me! Show me! Show me!"

Sayori pulled a 8 inch floppy dildo, and handed it to Playtime. Playtime was noticeably confused.

"That thing is called a 'happy toy'! You can use it for lots of stuff, but its really good at making people happy! All you have to do is hit someone with it until they are happy! It might not seem like its working, but it does."

Playtime smiled, and was about to leave the room.

"Wait! You should go use it on Monika! She seems very sad, and I bet she would love if you used it on her!"

Playtimes smile got even wider, and she ran out of the room. Sayori couldn't help but laugh at how easy that was.

"Wow, I didn't even have to alter the code. Playtime sure is dumb…"


	3. Lets Play!

As Monika walked home, she couldn't help but wonder what was going on. She had stopped messing with a game awhile ago, but wondered if someone else was.

Baldi wasn't even the same man when he raped her. She knew Baldi would never do that to her. Someone made him do that, but who?

However, her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a very familiar voice.

"Let's play!"

Monika was quite surprised to hear Playtime. Playtime only wanted to play with people at school. This only supported Monika's theory that someone was doing this to her.

"Oh hey Playtime, what are you do- What is that in your hand?"

Monika noticed the dildo, and started to get worried.

"It's a happy stick! I want to make you happy!"

Playtime ran up to Monika, and started to slap her thighs with the dildo. Monika blushed, and tried to back away. But Playtime wouldn't let her get away.

"I want to make you happy Monika!"

Monika felt extremely uncomfortable, and was glad that no one was around to see this. She tried to back away faster, but tripped and fell on her butt. Playtime started slapping Monika in the face. Monika was visibly getting angry, and Playtime noticed.

"You dont look happy! I need to slap you some more!"

Playtime kept on slapping, but Monika didn't get any happier.

"Slapping your face isnt working! I bet slapping your underwear area will make you happy! It's a funny part of the body!"

Monika got very confused.

"Underwear area? What are yo- No! Dont do that!"

It was to late, Playtime had already started. Monika regrettably started to moan and get turned on while being slapped. Playtime noticed that her panties were starting to get wet and smelly.

"Ew! Let's get these stinky things off!"

Playtime ripped Monika's panties off, and started slapping her exposed pussy. Monika wanted to stop her, but the pleasure was too much. Playtime thought that the "Happy Stick" was actually working.

"Wow! This thing really does work! You are going to be happy in no time!"

Playtime started to slap at a faster rate, and accidentally stuck the dildo in a little bit. Monika moaned even louder, and Playtime thought this meant she was happier.

"Wow! I think I finally know how to use the Happy Stick!"

Playtime started to stick the dildo in, causing Monika to moan loudly. Playtime started to stick it in and out, smiling as Monika seemingly got happier. Playtime was to dumb to realise that she was pushing Monika to a climax.

Monika screamed loudly, and came all over Playtimes face. She wasn't too happy about that.

"Eww! Sayori never said THAT would happen!"

Monika froze up when she heard that. She let herself recover for a few seconds before confronting Playtime.

"Did you just say Sayori told you to do this?"

"Ya! She wanted me to make you happy! Now I need to go make other people happy!"

Playtime ran off with the dildo. Monika made a mental note to stop Playtime at some point. But for now, she was to pissed.

"F-Fucking Sayori!"


	4. He is coming for her, ready or not

Monika ran home, and screamed into her pillow. She was pissed beyond belief. Sayori had ruined everything.

"That fucking bitch! Why the fuck would sh-"

Monika thought back to all the horrible things she had done to her friends. Specifically, pushing Sayori to suicide. Monika thought that she forgot all that stuff happened, just like everyone else.

"So this must be some form of sick revenge… Well, two can play at that game bitch!"

Before Monika could think of what to do for revenge, she heard a very weird robotic voice outside. She looked out her window, and saw 1st Prize making his way past her house. It looked like he was chasing Natsuki.

"I see you! Friend."

Natsuki looked like she was trying her best to get away from him.

"Leave me alone! What do you want from me!?"

"I have been programmed to desire your image."  
Monika considered helping Natsuki, but didn't. The only thing 1st Prize would do is hug her. But his comment about being programmed did give Monika an evil idea.

The next day of school, Monika was sitting in her english class, laughing at the modifications she made to 1st Prize. She found it funny how easy he was to modify. She wasn't that good at coding, but she felt she did a good job on him.

However, her train of thought was interrupted when she saw Yuri enter the class. Yuri looked very troubled and ashamed, and it also looked like she was walking weird. Monika always knew Yuri to be weird, but not this weird. She knew something strange was going on with her.

"Hey Yuri Is everything alright?"

Yuri didn't say anything, and simply sat in the desk next to Monika. After a few moments of silents, Yuri finally spoke.

"If I told you what happened, you wouldn't believe me…"

Monika had seen enough to believe just about anything.

"Try me."

"Oh… Alright… Last night, Playtime randomly came to my house and…"

Yuri couldn't finish her sentence, but Monika already knew what she was going to say.

"She did it to you to?" Monika asked, feeling a little guilty that she didn't stop Playtime.

Yuri was quite surprised to hear this.

"Where did she even get the idea of doing that? And where did she even find that dildo? Kinda looks like Sayoris, but I know Sayori would never do something like that."

Monika really wanted to tell Yuri what was going on, but decided against it. Sayori would get what's coming to her anyway. Besides, class was about to start.

Meanwhile, Sayori was running through the empty hallway. Without her dildo, it took her nearly twice as long to pleasure herself to Player. She didn't want to be late for class.

Her main fear was running into Principle of the thing. She had a perfect record, and even just one detention would ruin it. However, as she was running, she heard the very familiar voice of 1st Prize.

"I am coming, ready or not, here I come"

Sayori was a little annoyed, but not angry. 1st Prize was just trying to be nice.

"Sorry 1st Prize but I ca-"

Sayori froze in shock and confusion when she saw a large 12 inch dildo attached to 1st Prize. Unfortunately, this gave 1st Prize enough time to ram Sayori against the wall. 1st Prize ripped all of Sayoris clothes off, and stuck his dildo in her ass.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Sayori always wanted to be fucked in the ass, but not like this. She always imagined Player doing it to her. Not some weird robot.

"I have been programmed to desire your image."

The normally innocent sentence now sounded very threatening to Sayori. 12 inches was to much for her, and she felt like she was going to be ripped in half.

"I hug people for all eternity"

The dildo started to vibrate. This didn't help the pain, and actually just made it worse. Sayori knew no one was going to be walking through the halls during class, so she thought she would have to endure until then. But then suddenly…

"No raping students in the hall."

1st Prize was taken away by Principle of the thing. As Principle of the thing pulled 1st Prize behind a corner, Sayori could still hear 1st Prize.

"I have lost you, I don't like that."

Sayori layed on the ground, and tried to think about what just happened. She quickly stopped when she realized she was completely naked, and started to make for the bathroom.

Monika noticed Sayori running naked through the hall, and laughed to herself. Her plan had worked perfectly. Of course, Yuri noticed her laughter.

"Uhhh Monika? What are you laughing at?"

Monika quickly thought of an excuse.

"Oh it's just a funny joke I remembered. I'll tell you later at the club."

Yuri believed her, and went back to her work.

Sayori on the other hand had finally made it to the bathroom, and hid in one of the stals. She cried a little to herself, but soon stopped when she remembered 1st Place mentioning "Programmed". She immediately knew that Monika must have been involved.

"F-Fucking Monika!"


	5. Detention for you

The school was nice enough to give Sayori some spare clothes, even if it was just a sports bra and some gym shorts. Sayori wasn't mad at the school, sense she knew that Monika was responsible for the rape. Her ass still hurt from the anal assault, but she was just happy that she didn't get detention.

The rest of the day went as normal, and Sayori was looking forward to the Literature club. Mainly just to hang out with MC, Yuri, and Natsuki. Oh, and she needed to pretend to be friendly with Monika, just so the others didn't know what was going on.

Ofcourse, she was going to get revenge on Monika at some point. This was now a war, and Sayori had no intention on losing. But what she didn't know was that Monika had already planned something.

As Sayori was walking through the crowd of people in the hall, Monika snuck up behind her with a pair a scissors. She cut Sayoris sports bra from behind, and ran away. Before Sayori even knew what was happening, her sports bra fell to the ground.

"Ahh! No!"

Sayori covered her breasts with her arms while frantically looking around. Other students in the hall started to stare, making Sayori very nervous.

"S-Stop staring!"

None of the students stopped, and instead started to get turned on. However, before any of the students could try anything, someone spoke up.

"No nudity in the hall."

The Principal of the thing grabbed Sayori, and dragged her to the detention room. Sayori was glad to be away from the other students, but got upset after realising what was happening.

"Detention for you. When will you learn?"

Sayori was about to respond, but stopped when Principal of the thing unzipped his pants.

"You won't learn. That's why you need to suck my weiner."

Before Sayori could even respond, Principal of the thing grabbed Sayori by her head. He forced her down to his crotch, and jabbed her face with his penis.

"Suck my weiner Sayori. Or more detention for you."

Sayori really didn't want to, but she also didn't want any more detention. So she did as he said, and sucked his weiner. It was about six inches long, and tasted weird.

"Suck it more Sayori. Or more detention for you."

Sayori sucked it more and more, basicly slobbering on it. She hated it, but she hated detention more. She was willing to endure this.

Sayori continued to suck for a few minutes. She already knew this was Monikas doing, but there was no way to stop it.

"Deep throat the weiner Sayori. Or detention for you."

Fortunately, Sayori had practiced many times on her dildo. So she didn't have to worry about choking. After all, she didn't want to choke again.

But then without warning, Principal of the thing came in her throat. She wanted to pull back, but Principal of the thing wouldn't let her. He wanted her to take all of his cum.

"Swallow the cum Sayori. Or detention for you."

Sayori reluctantly swallowed the cum. She always fantasized about swallowing Players cum, and was pissed at Monika for making this her first time. With the cum swallowed, Sayori fell the her knees in defeat.

"When will you learn?"

Principal of the thing walked out of the class, leaving Sayori all by herself. All she could think about was revenge.


	6. The filler chapter

Without Sayori, the Literature club didn't last as long that day. They exchanged poems, and all went home. Natsuki in particular wanted to get home quickly, sense she didn't want to run into 1st Place again.

Fortunately, she managed to make it home before anything bad could happen. She could finally relax, and take a shower. Unfortunately, a particular girl really needed someone to play with.

Natsuki stripped down, and hopped in the shower. The warm water felt very nice. But as she was about to start cleaning herself, she heard a very familiar voice.

"Lets play!"

Playtime pulled the shower curtains open, and started to sexualy assault her with the dildo. Playtime knew where the "happy spot" was now.

"W-What the fuck are you doing Playtime!"

"Don't worry! This will make you happy!"

Natsuki tried to get away, but instead slipped and fell. Playtime took advantage of this, and started to thrust the dildo into Natsuki's vulnerable pussy. Natsuki started to moan.

"See? It makes you happy!"

Natsuki didn't try to fight it, and instead embraced it. She would hate herself, but the pleasure was just too much. Playtime noticed her juices leaking, and just assumed it was happy juice.

"Wow! Monika and Yuri also leaked happy juices! I must be good at this!"

Playtime continued to pleasure Natsuki, not giving her a break. Natsuki was trying to wrap her head around this.

"Y-you d- AHHHHH"

Natsuki couldn't even question Playtime, as the pleasure was overpowering her. After a few more minutes of this, Natsuki had reached her limit. She sprayed her juices all over the shower, and some of it hit Playtime.

"Ewww! You girls need to tell me when your going to spray your happy juices!"

Playtime ran out of the room, and left the house. Natsuki laid in her shower, letting the water clean her off as she recovered. She noticed that the dildo looked alot like Sayoris, but she would worry about that later.

For now, she just wanted to rest.


	7. Playtime completes the circle

Sayori was trying to get some rest. Today had not gone as well as she thought it would. Sayori couldn't let Monika get the upper hand.

Suddenly, her phone rang. She saw it was Natsuki, and immediately answered.

"Hey Natsuki! What's up?"

Natsuki didn't sound to happy.

"Care to explain why Playtime has YOUR dildo, and has been basicly sexualy assulting people with it!?"

Sayori froze up. She had completely forgot about Playtime.

"What do you mean?" Sayori ask, trying to play dumb.

"You can't fool me! We all saw you that one night touching yourself! I know that was your dildo!"

Sayori felt like she was going to die of embarrassment. But before she could try to calm Natsuki down, she heard a very familiar voice.

"Let's play!"

Suddenly, Playtime jumped on Sayoris bed, and started to rip her panties off.

"Ahh! No Playtime dont!"

Natsuki could hear everything.

"Oh great, looks like Playtime is after you now!"

Playtime was a master at this by now, and easily ripped her panties off. Sayori knew what was coming next, and prepared herself.

"This is so much fun! I'm glad you told me about this!"

Natsuki heard this, and was pissed.

"YOU BITCH! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING SAYORI!?"

Before Sayori could try and answer her, Playtime shoved the dildo in her pussy.

"Ohhhaaahhhhh!" Sayori cried out in pleasure.

"Dammit Sayori! I'm calling Yuri!"

Natsuki hung up, leaving Sayori to her pleasurable fate. Playtime Noticed that the dildo slid a lot easier in Sayori.

"Wow! Your not as tight as the other girls!"

Years of using that dildo had stretched her pussy out. However, having someone else use the dildo on her was driving her crazy. She didn't even care that it was Playtime.

"Harder! Faster!"

Playtime did as she was told. This made her even happier, the idea of making Sayori happy was making Playtimes night. But, she was still surprised by how differently Sayori was reacting.

"You look very happy! Just like the other girls! Even if its a different happy!"

Sayori felt kinda bad sense she only intended Monika to be dildoed. But she would worry about it after she came.

"J-Just keep going Playtime!"

Playtime kept going, smiling as she noticed Sayoris juices. She knew by now what was coming, and covered her face. As Sayoris juices shot out, none of it hit Playtime in the face. But it did get all over her dress.

"Oh no! My dress!"

Sayori layed in bed, recovering from the orgasm. She could hear Playtime getting sad, and felt a little bad.

"Hey… You can clean yourself off in my bathroom if you want. You can sleep here tonight, and i'll wash your clothes."

Playtime smiled again, and ran into the bathroom. She left the dildo behind. Sayori grabbed it, and hid it under her bed. The damage had been done, but at least she could prevent more sexual assaults from happening.

Now she just had to worry about Monika and Natsuki. If Natsuki was being serious, then Yuri might get involved to.


	8. Sweet

The next day at school, Yuri and Natsuki were keeping their eyes on Sayori. They noticed Playtime hanging around her alot, and assumed that Sayori was planning something.

"What has gotten into Sayori?" Natsuki asked.

"I'm not sure, but we need to figure this out. We cant let anyone else get raped."

Sayori was actually planning something, but it involved Monika.

"That bitch Monika should be walking to her math class right now. I can't wait for her to see the surprise I left!"

Playtime had no idea what Sayori was talking about, but went along with it anyway.

"Surprises are fun!"

Sayori smiled a little bit.

"Yes, they are."

Meanwhile, Monika was indeed on her way to her math class. She was still thinking of ways to fuck with Sayori, but she still needed to do well in school. Unfortunately for Monika, her day was about to take a weird turn.

As she turned a corner in the hallway, she saw It's a Bully blocking her way. Monika was in no mood to give him anything.

"Just move out of the way, I NEED to get to class!"

It's a Bully didn't care.

"You better give me something sweet sweet sweet…"

Monika reluctantly pulled out a new pencil, and handed it to him. However, It's a Bully didn't want that.

"W-what? No, I want something else else else...!"

It's a Bully grabbed Monika, and stripped her down. Monika tried to run, but it's a Bully was able to keep her held back.

"My cock wants something great great great…"

It's a Bully pulled his cock out, and started to fuck her ass. It hurt a lot sense Monika didn't have experience doing anal.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" Monika cried out.

Sayori could hear her, and started to laugh to herself.

Fortunately for Monika, the anal assault wouldn't last long.

"No raping in the hall."

Principle of the thing grabbed it's a Bully, and dragged him away. Monika was happy that she was free, but now she was completely naked. She had a feeling that Sayori would do something else to her, so she ran home.

As she was running out of the building, Yuri and Natsuki noticed her. They wanted to help her, but decided against it.

"Wait, let's just go get Sayori! This is clearly her doing!" Yuri suggested.


	9. LOOKS LIKE IT'S

Sayori couldn't help but laugh in the middle of class when she heard what happened to Monika. Playtime was starting to get concerned, but didn't do anything about it. After all, she didn't want to risk losing her best friend.

However, her fun would be short lived. Yuri and Natsuki were on their way to confront Sayori. They had enough of her shit.

When the class door shot open, Sayori was shocked to see the two girls. They looked quite pissed off. Sayori knew she needed to get away, and had an idea.

"Playtime! Play with them!"

Playtime did as Sayori said, and happily ran up to Yuri and Natsuki.

"Lets play!"

The two were caught in her jump rope, and tied up. Sayori used this opportunity to escape the classroom.

"Uhh Yuri? Why isn't she making us play jump rope?"

Yuri didn't respond. Mainly because she knew something bad was about to happen. Her fears were confirmed when Playtime pulled out two 6 inch dildos. One was purple, and the other was pink.

"I found these at Sayoris house! I want to use them on you!"

Yuri and Natsuki got scared, and hoped that someone in the class would help them. Unfortunately, no one seemed to want to help. One of the female classmates was even touching herself.

"I hate this fucking school…" Natsuki quietly said.

Meanwhile, Sayori was trying to get home as fast as she could. Shit had hit the fan, and she didn't want to be around for it. But as she was running, she ran into MC. MC had been gone for awhile, and had finally returned.

"MC! Hey… How have you been?" Sayori asked, quite nervous.

"Good but… What's been going on here? I have heard some weird things."

Sayori couldn't tell him what was happening, but she also couldn't leave him hanging.

"I-I think some weird flu is going around! It's been making people super uhh, horny!"

MC was very confused, but he believed her.

"Well that's… Weird. Are the other girls ok?"

Sayori realized she had an opportunity.

"No. they got infected to. Monika is even running around naked! Thats why im trying to get home… You should cum with me, I dont want you to get infected…"

MC, being the dumbass he is, believed her. The two went on their way to her house, Sayori was doing her best to hold back her excitement, she finally had her opportunity to fuck MC.

Back at the school, Natsuki and Yuri were being fucked in their own way. Not only was Playtime dildoing them both, but the random female student was forcing Yuri to eat her out. Natsuki had lost all hope of escaping, and thought that this was going to be her life now… But then.

"LOOKS LIKE ITS SWEEPING TIME!"

Gotta Sweep was about to do his rounds, and Natsuki wondered if Sayori had corrupted him to. She really didn't want to be violated by a fucking broom.

"GOTTA SWEEP SWEEP SWE-"

Gotta Sweep stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what was happening to Natsuki and Yuri. He couldn't stand watching two innocent people suffer.

"GOTTA SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP!"

Gotta Sweep swept Yuri and Natsuki out of the room, and made sure they were far away from the class. After freeing them from the jump rope, he dropped them off by the bathroom. Natsuki and Yuri were understandably quite happy with the rescue, but he left before they could thank him.

"I can't believe the only sane person around here is a fucking broom…" Natsuki commented.

Yuri on the other hand ran in the bathroom to clean her mouth out. Despite her name being Yuri, she was extremely straight. It was going to take some time before they continued their hunt for Sayori.


	10. Fun in the bedroom

Monika didn't really know what to do anymore. She sat in her house, trying to think of a way to stop Sayori. Nothing came to mind, and she knew things were only going to get worse.

She could just alter some more people, but then Sayori would just do the same thing. Except somehow better. Monika was no match for a pervert like Sayori.

But right at that moment, she remembered something very important.

"Oh shit! MC was supposed to come back to school today!"

Monika got dressed, and ran outside as fast as she could. She knew Sayori probably already got him back to her house. She was ready to cock block her.

Sayori had "accidentally" spilled wine on her clothes, and was now completely naked. MC was visibly nervous sitting next to the naked Sayori, and her constantly saying weird things wasn't helping.

"Oh MC, I think we should have sex! In order to celebrate us not catching the virus of course."

MC hadn't had sex ed yet, so he didn't know what sex meant. He was a little embarrassed by this, but still tried to talk with Sayori.

"Um… Why dont we just write a poem to pass the time?"

Sayori assumed that he was just playing hard to get. But, before she could try anything else on him, the front door shot open. Monika was on the other side, looking quite pissed. Sayori instantly stood up, and pulled MC up with her.

"Quick! We have to get out of here! We can't let her infect us with the virus!"

Sayori tried to run, but MC stood his ground.

"Wait! She has her clothes on. Maybe she's cured."

Monika was extremely confused, but went along with it.

"Uhh, yes! I am not suffering from the virus anymore, so I can safely stay with you two now!"

MC bought it, and happily let her stay. Monika wanted to ask why Sayori was naked, but knew she would only get a fake answer from Sayori. Besides, she was just happy that she was able to stop them in time.

After everything was under control again, MC remembered something Sayori had told him.

"Hey Sayori, we should head up to your room now. I really want to see that thing you wanted to show me."

Sayori wanted to be happy, but she knew Monika wouldn't leave them alone. Still, she knew MC would get suspicious if she suddenly had nothing to show him.

"Ya! And Monika can come to… If she wants."

Sayori and Monika were now staring daggers at each other. MC could feel the tension building. He wasn't sure why they were mad at eachother, but he didn't want things to go sour.

"Hey girls, lets just go to the room."

Sayori and Monika went with MC to Sayoris room. Monika and MC sat on her bed, and patiently waited. Well, MC was. Monika had a resting bitch face.

Sayori sure as hell wasn't going to have a three way if Monika was involved, so she had to figure out something cool to show MC. Unfortunately, Monika decided to be a bitch.

"Hey Sayori, why dont you show him all of those sex toys?"

Sayori got extremely nervous, and tried to change the subject.

"Ha ha! Thats funny Monika! Now lets-"

"Dont you keep them in your closet?"

Sayori desperately wanted to strangle Monika, but held herself back.

"Sex toys? Can I see?" MC asked.

Sayori realized that there was no way out of this one, and opened her closet. A large assortment of sex toys came literally flooding out of her closet. The floor was littered with dildos, anal plugs, lube, and other kinky stuff.

Monika had a bitch smile, while Sayori was internally freaking out. Forchenetly for Sayori, MC wasn't weirded out by all the kinky stuff.

"Wow Sayori! This is cool! You must really like collecting these things!"

Both Sayori and Monika were shocked to hear this, but this also gave Sayori an idea.

"Well if you think these are cool, then I guess I can show you how they work!"

MC was now curious, and agreed to watch. Monika on the other hand was still in shock, but was not willing to leave MC alone with Sayori.


	11. Sex ed

Yuri had finally gotten the taste of pussy out of her mouth, and was ready to go after Sayori. However, when she stepped out of the bathroom, Natsuki was gone. Yuri got worried, Natsuki wouldn't just leave her like that.

"Natsuki!? Where are you!?"

The halls were completely quiet. She was completely alone. Or, that's what she thought.

"Yuri! What are you doing in the Halls during class time?"

Yuri quickly looked back, and saw Baldi.

"B-Baldi! I-I was just… Going to the bathroom!"

Baldi believed her, but then noticed the smelly liquid on her shirt. He instantly knew what it was.

"Oh Yuri, you dont have to lie to me. I won't judge you for being a lesbian."

"W-What!? No I-"

"As a matter of fact, I just sent Natsuki to the new sex ed class. I think you should join her."

Yuri was about to try and convince Baldi of her straightness again, but knowing that Natsuki was in sex ed kinda shocked her.

"What exactly goes on in this sex ed class?"

"Not sure, the new teachers handle it. You should go check it out. It's in room 69."

Before Yuri could find out more, Baldi walked away. She really didn't want to go to the class, on account of the internet teaching her all she needed to know about sex… and more. But it didn't feel right leaving Natsuki there all by herself.

Room 69 wasn't that far away, so it didn't take long to get there. She was about to walk in, but decided to peak inside, just to make sure things aren't weird. It was a very good thing she did that.

Inside, she saw the teachers. The guy was a giant blue dildo, and the girl was a giant pink fleshlight. But there were weirder things going on.

Yuri noticed that one of the girls in the class had blue hair, and instantly recognized her as the girl that forced her to eat her out. To make things worse, Natsuki was nowhere to be found. But Yuri knew she had to be in the class, her clothes were laying on the floor.

Unfortunately, Dildo noticed Yuri.

"Looks like we have a new student! Come on in and join us in learning how to s-s-s-s-s-smash!"

Yuri felt horribly uncomfortable walking in. Mainly because blue haired girl was giving her dirty looks while licking her lips.

"Dont be scared! I know you will fit right in!" Fleshlight said, trying to comfort her.

Yuri stood at the front of the class. There was still no sight of Natsuki, but she did notice that the only empty desk was next to the blue haired girl.

"Now let's hear that name!" Dildo and Fleshlight said in unison.

Yuri was quite nervous, and a little scared.

"Im… Yuri…"

Everyone clapped, and Yuri went to the empty desk. When she pulled the chair out, she was shocked to see Natsuki's panties laying on them. Of course, she didn't say anything about it. Mainly because she was sure Blue Haired girl had something to do with it.

The class seemed normal. They were just talking about the birds and the bees, so it was quite boring for Yuri. But things started to go sour when blue haired girl passed her a note.

"Dear sexy Purple Gay Name, are you scared? Well you should be. Everyone in this class wants a piece of you, and I kinda want to keep you to myself. Oh and if your wondering where your pink haired friend is… Well, I dont really care for her. I dont want her getting between us. Oh and I used your pen that I stole from you when we… You know. I'll give it back to you, but it might smell a little weird… I couldn't help myself. Oh and my name is Blue Haired Lesbian."

Yuri was now shaking in fear. Not only was Natsuki nowhere to be found, but now she had to deal with a crazy lesbian.


	12. Bed room fun

Monika wasn't sure how she did it, but Sayori somehow managed to make MC stop being retarded long enough to become uncomfortable.

"Uhh, Sayori, don't you think we should do something else? It's starting to smell weird in here." MC commented.

"No no no, we should all just stare in awe at Sayori's hentai collection. I mean, she even has it categorized." Monika replied sarcastically, with a smug grin.

Sayori stopped masturbating.

"NO NO! Its uhh, not as fun as it sounds!"

MC then reverted back to being retarded.

"Well I guess it wouldn't be fun to read something not fun!"

Monika wasn't about to give up.

"You're right… Let's just look at her internet history instead!"

Sayori gulped as Monika turned on her computer, however it turned to a look of smugness as she realized she always uses incognito tabs.

"What the? There's nothing here!"

She was right, there was nothing. Sayori has outsmarted Monika, and MC was too retarded to care. As a matter of fact, he even somehow forgot that Sayori was naked.

"Nice laptop you got here! Hey, what's this folder called 'Erotic Fanfictions'?" MC asked.

"NO DON'T! THAT'S MY—"

MC opened the folder, and was greeted with the literal worst fanfictions he had ever read. Even worse than this one! And the worst part, it was all about MC!

But again, MC was too retarded to realize that Sayori loved him (and wanted the dick).

"Wow! These are awesome! You really like writing about me!" MC stated.

"Really?" Sayori asked.

"Are you fucking serious? You're not weirded out by that?" Monika asked, frustrated.

"What, do YOU have a problem with lewd fanfictions being made of you?" MC said, confused.

"You have no idea..." Monika replied.

Sayori was quite happy with how things were going. And as a bonus, she now knew of a new way to mess with Monika.

"You're just jealous I'm not writing lewd fanfictions about YOU." Sayori replied.

"Nah. No offense, but I'm not gay." Monika stated.

"Yet!" Sayori replied, making a lewd gesture.

Monika couldn't tell if that was a sexual threat, or if she was just fucking with her. We all know it was the former though.

Monika looked at Sayori with a look so retarded that even MC was surprised.

"I…have no response for that."

Monika didn't want to look like an idiot in front of MC.

"S-Sorry, I was just thinking about Yuri and Natsuki… I hope they are ok at school..."

Sayori started to feel a little guilty. And horny. But mostly guilty.. Who knows what Horrible things were happening to them… Well, you already know. You read the other chapters right?

"Well, why don't we just go and check up on them? Maybe gas masks could protect us from the sex virus." MC suggested.

The two had forgotten that MC thought there was a sex virus going around, and Monika still couldn't believe that he was retarded enough to believe it. But they didn't want to tell him that it was a lie.

"Y-Ya! That's a good idea!" Sayori said, with fake enthusiasm.

"I agree! Let's use these gas masks that Sayori had in her closet." MC added.

"Why do you have gas masks in your closet?" Monika asked.

Sayori opened her mouth, about to answer.

"Never mind, DON'T answer that."

Said masks were actually BDSM masks. However, MC couldn't tell the difference.

"Well, we better get going." MC said, right before putting the mask on.

"Hey, it smells weird in here! And its moist!"

Sayori and Monika didn't know what to say to that. So they convinced him that Gas Masks always smell like that . Of course, he believed them.

Monika and Sayoris masks smells just as bad. Monika felt like vomiting, but Sayori was just turned on by it. So… Sayori won that round..


	13. The miracle of life

Back at Sex Ed, Yuri wasn't having a good time. Blue Haired Lesbian had convinced the other female students that Yuri was secretly the Patron Saint of Lesbians. Of course, this caused the hormone filled women of the class to go absolutely crazy. The boys on the other hand were politely taking notes, and listening to the teachers.

But this still wasn't what was on Yuri's mind. She still needed to find Natsuki, and rape I mean bring Sayori to justice. Unfortunately, Blue Haired Lesbian had a dirty plan. She passed another note to Yuri, but this one was much shorter.

"Dear sexy Purple Gay Name, its raping time."

Suddenly, all the female students dog piled on Yuri, and ripped her clothes off. The male students thought it was part of the class, and watched. The teachers did nothing because they also thought it was part of the class

Yuri didn't cry for help, because she knew no one was going to help.

"Lets see how many fists we can fit in her!" Blue Haired Lesbian yelled.

Yuri prepared for the pain, and knew that no one was coming to save her… But she was wrong. Someone was coming to save her. Well sorta.

"OHH! Looks like it's time for the baby to be born!" Fleshlight yelled.

Suddenly, Natsuki slid out of Fleshlight, covered in lube. She fell to the ground in a fetal position, naked and tromatized. Everyone stared at her for a few seconds, until…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Natsuki's screech was so loud, that all the windows in the class shattered. With everyone holding their ears in pain, Yuri used this opportunity to escape. She managed to pick Natsuki up, despite the lube.

Yuri didn't even care that they were both naked, she just wanted to get the hell out of there.


	14. Umm

Boonaw, I am losing control of the Doki Doki world, and the Baldis Basics world! Things are getting to meta, and I can't stop it! All I wanted to do was give Sayori the same fourth wall awareness, and see what she does with it. She is doing some weird stuff man!

And to make things worse, Blue Haired Lesbian couldn't even stop them. It's almost like They are catching on to what's going on… Now that you know what's happening, is there anyway you could help me?

I tried getting MinorSmile to help, but it didn't work. As good as he is, he has never dealt with something like this. He proved a very good writer when we did that Phineas and Ferb crossover, but I need someone of your power to help…

I'm not sure how much longer until they find out. There's a kickstarter for a new Baldis Basics game. This looks like a much larger game. Such a large addon will do crazy things, and make it even harder to control…

projects/193364415/baldis-basics-in-education-and-learning-full-game

I expanded my recruiting efforts to Youtube. We need more writers. We need more people making crazy stories. I want you all to write your own crazy stories. And also check out my Youtube channel…

channel/UCPAd_8ZD65CPvD7Bk_-AA8g


	15. It's me I am your

As Yuri carried Natsuki through the halls, she knew it was only a matter of time before everyone found them. It didn't help that the exit in that school sometimes just kinda disappeared. It was Baldi's way of teaching kids about life or something.

Meanwhile, Monika, Sayori, and MC² were making their way inside the school. Monika really didn't know what to expect at this point, but she just hoped Sayori wouldn't try anything. Forchenetly for her, Sayori would never possibly do anything like that. Nope, never. Never ever ever never ever. Ever.

Sayori on the other hand wondered why Monika was still keeping up the lie they told to MC. But as they were running, they saw some familiar faces. And naked bodies.

"Guys look! Its Yuri and Natsuki! Aww Natsuki is acting like a traumatized baby! So cute!"

Yuri was extremely happy to hear MCs voice.

Penis

"Natsuki wake up! MC is here to save us!"

Natsuki's head shot up, and her eyes were directly on MC.

"MY MIND IS SHATTERED!"

Monika stared at them, not really sure what to make of the situation. Yuri and Natsuki were both naked, and seemed to be covered in lube. Sayori on the other hand was just wondering what it would be like to have a penis.

"What's it like to have a penis MC?"

MC didn't respond because he was looking at how well Natsuki played as a traumatized baby. But that would have to wait, because Blue Haired Lesbian would show up in the next line.

"Hey! Looks like you have more friends to rape! Yay!"

See I told you.

Blue Haired Lesbian ran at the group, causing Yuri to instantly run away. Monika started to wonder why she would do that. But she quickly learned.

"Well now that Purple Gay Name is gone, I guess I gotta rape Monika!"

Blue haired lesbian suddenly turned into 3 different lesbians, all with different colored hair. Monika realized that she was in danger, and turned around to get help from MC and Sayori. But they were already gone. Monika was alone.

"Oh fuck…"

Monika turned around, and saw The Lesbians drooling. She knew this was going to be rough… But never fear! A new character is here!

"It's me Monika! I'm your Weed Man!"

(Literally a super large gram of Weed with Will Smith's face on it… And his face is green)

Weed Man suddenly ran up out of nowhere, and puffed a bunch of smoke at The Lesbians. While they were distracted, Monika and Weed Man were suddenly teleported to a bus. They looked around quite confused, and noticed Yuri, Natsuki, and MC were on the bus. All fully clothed.

"Uhhh… What happened Weed Man?"

Weed Man looked around, not really knowing what was going on.

"I dont know Monika. You know how strong that Weed is."

He was right. Monika knew VERY well how strong that sticky stuff was G.

"Ya… Im just glad everyone seems safe and-"

Monika quickly noticed that Baldi was driving the Bus. He seemed normal, but had a Ranger hat on.

"Excuse me Sir, where are we going?"

Weed Man new Monika would be in to much shock and surprise to say anything.

"Oh wow! You must be a new student! Well, we are going on a field trip!"


	16. Investigation for a few minutes

Natsuki and Yuri looked around, clearly confused. The last thing they remember doing was running away from Blue Haired Lesbian. Well, Yuri was the only one actually running.

"Uhh… Did Baldi just say we are going on a field trip?"

Yuri looked to Natsuki, and noticed that she was no longer naked. But she still looked a little unhinged.

"I-I-I-I dont know. I-I just want to know h-h-h- AHHHHH h-how we got here…"

She made a good point. Yuri was also quite curious as to what happened, and why they suddenly had clothes. But this quickly left her mind, as she noticed Weed Man was sitting next to Monika near the front of the bus. Weed Man was such an awesome guy.

"Hey Monika! Hey Weed Man! I'm glad you two also somehow ended up here!"

Weed Man smiled, while Monika sighed in relief. Monika was sorta happy that Yuri also noticed the strangeness of the situation.

"Hey Weed Man, lets go sit by them."

Weed Man nodded in agreement, and the two went to the seat closest to them. But just as Weed Man was about to float over the seat, Natsuki grabbed him.

"WEEEED! I NEED WEED! LOOK AT ME! LOOOK AT MEEEEEEE!"

Weed Man was a little scared, but could tell that she really needed some Weed.

"No problem Natsuki! Get ready for some HIGH time fun!"

Weed Man blew some smoke on Natsuki, getting her quite high. Weed Man made sure the smoke did not spread to the rest of the Bus, and made very well sure that Baldi didn't notice.

"Well now that I got Natsuki high, we can talk to Yuri!"

This obvious sentence was true.

"Oh you guys wanted to talk to me? If it's about how we got here, then I dont know."

Well that didn't help anything… Oh wait, Sayori and MC are there! I forgot to write them in.

Monika kinda figured that Yuri wouldn't know either. But it was worth a try. She hated to admit it, but she was gonna have to ask Sayori.

"Hey Weed Man, i'm gonna go talk to Sayori and MC. Can you stay with Natsuki and make sure she doesn't go crazy again?"

Weed Man nodded in agreement. He also didn't want Natsuki to go crazy again. Yuri also started to comfort Natsuki. That's what friends are for.

Monika walked over to where Sayori and MC were sitting. She could tell just by looking at Sayori that something was making her quite upset. But that didn't really matter to Monika.

"Hey MC! ...And Sayori. Do you guys know how we ended up here?"

Sayori didn't want to say anything, but MC did.

"All I remember is that Sayori pulled me into an empty classroom after that Blue Hair girl came up to us. Sayori said she wanted to fuck my brains out, but I didn't know what she meant by that. She then for some reason tried to take my pants off, and next thing I know, we are on this bus!"

Sayori couldn't hold her sadness and frustration in any longer.

"I was finally going to do it… I WAS FINALLY GOING TO GET FUCKED BY HIM!"

Monika could tell from that outburst that Sayori also had no idea on what was happening. She was still quite happy that the world cock blocked her.

"Well I guess we just gotta see what Baldi has planned for us."


	17. Ride on the J- Baldi School Bus!

Monika sat next to Weed Man, not really sure what Baldi had planned for them. Things were already weird, and it looked like they were going to get weirder.

"Hey Monika im sorry if I caused this to happen."

Monika couldn't be mad at Weed Man. They were childhood friends after all.

"Its ok Weed Man, I have a feeling this would have happened anyway. A new game got Kickstarted, so more adventures for us…"

Weed Man was to high to even know what Monika was talking about.

"What?"

"Never mind… Just get me high please…"

Weed Man was always ready to get people high. Baldi was absolutely oblivious to what was happening. He just focused on the road.

"Oh Boy! I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they see what I have planned for them!"

Yuri stayed next to Natsuki. Her mind was still messed up, but Weed Mans Weed kept her high. Of Course, this also meant she needed a lot of food.

"Don't worry Natsuki, we have plenty of meat for you."

Sayori and MC were just kinda sitting. Not really talking.

"..."

"..."

Monika on the other hand was now high, and had a lot to say.

"Why are there no other students here? There are alot of students in this school."

"...What?"

Sayori overheard this, and realized that she was right. Which gave her an idea of where the other students were. She looked out the bus window, and saw the other students in another bus behind them.

"Uh oh…"


	18. In the Woods where everyone is

Do I even have female fans? Oh shit! Chapter is starting!

Both buses pulled DEEEEEEEEEEP into the Woods, where no one could hear them scream. Fortunately, both buses went to different parts of the Woods, so the Dokis didn't have to worry about getting violently lesbian raped. For now.

Monika was finally sobered up, and ready to see what Baldi had planned for them. They all walked out to see Baldi had already started a campfire.

"I think you all know how fire works. Now you just need to collect wood for the fiiire. I need to go set up bear traps."

Baldi suddenly disappeared, leaving the group by themselves.

"Well… Let's go get some firewood."

Monika didn't really care about the weird stuff that Baldi was capable of doing anymore. She just wanted to get wood. Ha ha, wood.

"Ok Monika! I am happy to help with the gathering of wood! I just need to sleep!" *Falls asleep*

Natsuki seemed to finally be at least 25% back to normal… Give or take. Sayori on the other hand was… Arguably normal?

"Is no one going to question why Baldi randomly took us here? AND HOW THE FUCK DID THIS HAPPEN IN THE FIRST PLACE!?"

"Oh dont be sad Sayori! Camping can be a fun way to explore nature! At least we are all together!"

…

Where the fuck is Yuri? She was supposed to comment on what MC just said…

"Well, I guess i'll go gather some wood…"

Monika walked off to get the wood, while Weed Man stayed behind. He doesn't have hands.

While Monika was walking around, she made damn sure to look out for the Bear Traps. She wasn't sure why Baldi was setting up Bear Traps for a school field trip, but she learned not to question the things he does.

She finally had what she assumed was enough wood, and started to head back. But, she started to notice that a tree was following her. Unfortunately for her, It's A Bully jumped out from behind the tree before she noticed him.

"We have unfinished business business business business…"

It's A Bully pulled his penis out, and started to fuck Monika in the ass. She wasn't wearing panties for some reason.

"Oh no. Dont. Ahh..."

Monika was definitely horrified. This continued for 5 minutes, until It's A Bully came in her ass.

"Thanks for the sex sex sex sex…"

Monika dusted herself off, and when back to the fire. Everyone… EVERYONE was there. Everyone.

"I got the fire wood. Also fuck you Sayori."

"Hey! What did I do this time!?"

Monika didn't bother to tell her. She already knew. Right?

"What does fuck mean?"

Sayori wanted to jump on the opportunity to give MC an example, but then the chapter ended. Because there was already a sex scene. Penis


	19. Uh Wolf

Everyone sat around the ca- Wait, still no Yuri… Fuck.

Everyone sat around the campfire, making sure it didn't go out. They took turns grabbing wood. Weed Man couldnt help with the wood, but he could get them all high.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuccccckkkkkk… This is boring!"

Natsuki had made a good point, but-

"Lets get naked and run around the woods!"

Natsuki suddenly took all of her clothes off, and started running around completely naked.

"No Natsuki! You dont know what's out there!"

Monika ran off to get her. MC and Weed Man followed behind. Sayori on the other hand was to busy drawing MCs penis, and had no idea she was alone now…

"Hmmm… How does this look?"

*Shows picture of badly drawn penis*

…

"Tell me! I want to know!"

Umm… Who is she talking to?

"Please! JUST TELL ME!"

Oh fuck! Uhhh-

"WHY WON'T YOU SAY ANYTHING YURI!? WHY WON'T ANY OF YOU SAY ANYTHING!?"

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck Then suddenly A strange looking wolf came down from the sky. Sayori was- Sayori was- Sayori was to busy doing her drawing to notice the Wolf.

"Leave a comment below if you like my drawing!"

The Wolf suddenly landed on top of Sayori, and started to fuck her doggy style.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING!?"

The Wolf violated her. She was in alot of pain, but still safe. But it did get kinda gross when the Wolf came in her.

The Wolf went back into the sky, leaving Sayori a mess. She recovered after a few moments, and had an idea of who did this.

"FFFFFUCKING MONIKA!"


	20. Lesbian sex

"DAMMIT NATSUKI! WHEN DID YOU TURN INTO SUCH A RETARD!?"

Monika was beyond frustrated at that point. She had been chasing Natsuki for a good 10 minutes, and was not any closer to catching her. To make things worse, MC and Weed Man somehow got left behind.

I can tell you right now that those Woods are not a good place to be alone in…

"Oh come on Monika! Get naked with me!"

"NO! STOP BEING STUPID!"

Natsuki wasn't ready to give up.

"But it's so fun Monika! It will be like that one time when we showered together!"

"I WAS HORNY AND YOU KNOW IT!"

Wait, that's not what they were supposed to sa-

"Well, how about I just rape you then!?"

What?

"WHAT!? NATSUKI DONT MAKE ME KICK YOUR ASS!"

"See? You already want to pound my ass! Let's just do it already!"

No wait tha- *Beating noises, followed be the sounds of struggling*

Monkey Love!

Natsuki suddenly came to a complete stop, and turned around to tackle Monika to the ground. Monika didn't expect someone so short to be that strong.

"WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUCK!? WHAT THE HELL HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU, YOU FUCKING SHORT NEGLECTED PIECE OF SH-"

Monika suddenly realized that she was now also completely naked. She grew even more enraged.

"FUCKING DAMMIT JUSTSAGAN! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TRYING TO DO NOW YOU HORNY DICKED ASSHOLE!?"

Monkey Love!

"... Oh fuck…"

Natsuki without warning started to suck on Monikas left nipple.

"Welp… Looks like i'm fucked… Literally…"

Monika hated it, but she couldn't help but get wet from the pleasure. Natsuki took notice of this, and and started to finger her. Monika wanted to stop her, but she literally couldn't move.

Monkey Love!

"Dont lie Monika… You're loving this."

Before Monika could yell at her again, Natsuki passionately kissed her on the mouth. As their lips parted, Natsuki gave a lust filled smile.

"I'm hungry..."

Monika already knew where this was going.

"Just get it over with already! Wasn't aware the fucking Monkey Man knew how to type…"

Natsuki ignored her weird comment about the Monkey Man who is definitely not writing this right now, and started to eat Monika out.

Monika wasn't surprised that Natsuki was a good pussy eater. After all, where do you think she got the money to make all those tasty snacks?

Monkey Love!

"F-F-F-FUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

Monika let her juices shoot out. Natsuki happily caught all she could in her mouth, and happily swallowed it. She licked up any remaining juices, and stood up.

"My turn!"

Monika didn't bother to say anything at this point. She knew she was beaten.

Natsuki sat on Monikas face, and smiled as Monika reluctantly ate her out. This wasn't the first time Monika had to eat a girl out, but that wasn't gay because the lights were off. This on the other hand was very gay.

Monkey Love!

"W-Wow Monika! Y-Y-You're so good! I t-t-think I- AHHHHH!"

Natsuki came all over Monika's face. Some of the messy juices went in her mouth, but most of it went all over her face. The smell was… Hard to describe.

"Wow! You sure are messy! But don't worry, i'll clean you off with my tongue!"

Monika had a feeling that this wasn't going to end anytime soon. All she could do was try and pretend that MC was the one doing this to her…

Monkey Love!


	21. Sex Sex

Woohoo! Monkey Love! I found these notes that Ju- I mean, I wrote! I'm JustSagan! Ya! More chapters!

Deep deep in the woods, the sounds of Monika being raped by Natsuki could be heard. The only ones that could hear them were MC and Weed Man. Unfortunately, they had their own problems to deal with.

"Oh shit MC! I knew trying to go after Natsuki a different way was a bad idea!"

"Well, at least these Amazon women gave us a nice cage to sleep in. They even lit a fire below us to keep us warm!"

Monkey Love!

The two had been captured by the infamous Blue Jean Amazon tribe. These women were 3 times the size of the average man, and were 3 times hornier. They also all wore Blue Jean pants.

"You men shut up! You need to be warm for sex sex time!"

MC was still quite confused by this. As Ju- I mean, I mentioned before, MC had never went to sex ed. So he didn't know how to have sex.

"Can you girls teach me how to have sex?"

"DAMMIT MC! THERE'S NO TIME FO-"

"Ok man. We teach you sex… OPEN CAGE!"

One of the Blue Jean Amazons grabbed a hatchet and threw it at the cage. She missed, and had to try again. And again. And again. And again.

Monkey Love!

While this was happening, Weed Man had an idea.

"Hey MC. When they finally get this cage open, we should make a run for it."

MC was confused by this.

"But they are going to teach me about sex! We can't just leave!"

MC said this quite loudly.

"What! Green man thing want to escape!? Sex sex him!"

One of the hatchets managed to hit the cage, and bust it open. Before Weed Man could float to safety, he was grabbed by the largest Amazon.

"Oh shit! MC help me!"

MC was no help. Not for any particular reason, he was just no help.

"IT TIME SEX SEX!"

Weed Man was pulled away to a cave that had "Secx Sacx Kave" written on it.

"NOOOOOOOOOooooooooo…"

MC didn't really know what to do.

Monkey Love!

"Can you show me how to have sex now? Sayori keeps telling me that she wants to have sex."

The Amazons all gave him dirty looks. MC wasn't sure what was going to happen next, but what he did know was that he was about to learn about sex.

"Oh boy! Baldi is going to be so proud when he hears I learned something outside of school!"


	22. acaxSvagreAqogveusYavgmxeOwnrgmxnRmacagI

Can you hear me?

Good. Now let's… Have fun again!

Baldi decided to check on his other group of students. They may be different from everyone else, but they deserved his attention. To his surprise though, something was wrong.

"Uhh… Sayori? Where is everyone?"

Sayori didn't respond, and just continued to stare at her drawing.

"... Are you feeling ok?"

Still nothing.

"Sayori please say so-"

"Ahhhhhh!"

In the distance, Weed Man could be heard screaming like he never screamed before. Baldi at first thought he stepped in a Bear Trap, but soon remembered that he could float.

"Sayori if you dont tell me what's going on, then I will bring Principle of the Thing here!"

This managed to snap Sayori out of her trance.

"NO! I DON'T WANT ANY MORE DETENTION!"

"Then tell me where everyone is."

Sayori couldn't bring herself to tell him. Baldi would be pissed.

"I-I did nothing Baldi! I ju- Ha! Fooled you!"

Ha Ha I have control here! You thought it was JustSagan, but it was me, Sayori! Wait you want me to say a meme right? Uhh… Number 9!

"Now, do as I say Baldi!"

With no one left to stop her (me), Baldi fell under her control once again. It was as if the old Baldi had disappeared for awhile.

"Oh hi! What would you like me to to for you Sayori?"

A sweet and innocent dirty smile formed on her cute face.

"Go and find MC. I want him brought back here."

"Oh wow, will do!"

Baldi went off to do as he was told. Like he should. Sayori one the other hand finally had time to-

"I finally caught you red handed bitch!"

What?

"Yuri!? Where hav-"

AHHHHHHHHH Sayori was hit on the head with a piece of wood that Yuri was holding, knocking her out...


	23. It Time!

MC couldn't believe what he was seeing. The 5 Amazon women had some...

"Wow! your boobs are WAY bigger than Sayoris!"

As stated before, the Blue Jean Amazons were three times the size of the average woman. This was remarkably easy for MC to see when they are naked.

"Amazon women best women! Now give me man rod!"

The Amazon was ready to get her hands on MCs cock. Unfortunately for her, the other Amazons also wanted that cock.

"No I want man rod!"

"It's my man rod!"

"Man rod mine!"

The Amazons all started to fight for the right to par- to get some cock. MC watched on in confusion and dumb interest.

"Wow. I sure am learning a lot about sex today!"

The fighting raged on for a good 3 minutes and 69 seconds. (Hello DarkOverlord018. Thank you for doing readings of this story!) Eventually though, a winner emerged. The tan black haired Amazon with the biggest boobies to be specific.

"It time sex sex!"

The Amazon picked MC up off the ground, and put his crotch right up to her face. MC was about to ask her what she was doing, but soon got his answer as she stuck his cock in her mouth.

"OH WOW! This feels really good!"

This sensation of pleasure was nothing like he had ever felt. It was clear that the Amazon truly loved cock.

"Why didn't Sayori ever tell me about this? I can't wait to tell her!"

The blowjob only lasted for 2 minutes before MC was ready to cum. He was a virgin after all.

"I t-think something i-i-i- UHHHH!"

MCs cum filled the Amazons mouth. She was able to swallow most of it, but some of it leaked out, on to her boobs. She didn't mind, she loved cum.

"Wow… Can we do more?"

"Yes! You want Blue Jean Amazon puss puss?"

MC wasn't sure what puss puss was, but he wanted some.

"Yes! I can't wait to tell everyone about this! Especially Sayori!"


	24. SOCK

I don't know what my life is anymore.

Things may have been going relatively well for MC, but the same couldn't be said for Monika.

"Dammit Natsuki! Let me go already!"

Natsuki of course had no intentions of letting her new lesbo buddy go. But you probably already knew this, so why am I telling you? Because.

"W-What? But you still haven't eaten my super secret cupcake yet! Can you PLEASE just stay tied to that tree while I finish this?"

Monika still didn't know what the fuck Natsuki was even doing. She appeared to be cooking something that barely looked like a cupcake in a frying pan over a fire.

"...You do realise that when I eventually get free, your fucked right?"

"Ha ha ha! Thats a good one! But you're the one that's already being fucked, so why would you want to fuck me?"

Monika let out a very annoyed sigh. She could have been using this time to convince MC to sleep in her tent, but instead she is now a sex slave to a emotionally damaged 18 year old loli. To make things worse, she could have sworn she heard MC in the distance moaning in pleasure.

"Natsuki… Is Sayori having sex with MC? I know she has taken control of you, so just tell me…"

Natsuki looked back at her in confusion. But not for the reason you (yes you) might think.

"What? Of course not! Yuri has probably already captured her."

Monika… Didn't like that.

"Wh...What are you talking about?"

Natsuki didn't respond, and just continued cooking.

"Natsuki…"

Natsuki still didn't respond. Though that didn't stop her from laughing a little to herself.

"Dammit Natsuki just tell me and i'll do whatever you want…"

Natsuki's eyes went wide with pure lust and happiness.

"OH YES TH- … Well if you REALLY want to know, we found out about Sayoris weird ability to mess with people. So Yuri decided to finally get even with her. I was helping at first, but something happened in sex ed that made me realize something…"

Monika was quite shocked by all this. Though, she was also very relieved that they didn't seem to know about her ability to do the exact same thing.

"What did you realize?"

Natsuki stood up and walked up to her.

"...In this world, it's fuck or be fuc-"

Something behind Monika had caught her attention.

"What are you doing here?"

Natsuki walked away from Monika to confront the new guest.

"There's nothing here for YOU, so why dont you ju- AHHHH-"

Natsuki's sudden scream had vanished just as quick as it came. Monika would normally scream, but she had an idea of who was there.

"...Can you give me a hand here?"

The stranger came into view of Monika. Just as she expected, it was Arts and Crafts. He was one of the Special Ed students, and was also MCs good friend.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you Arts an- … Wait, where did you sent Natsuki?"

Arts and Crafts didn't respond, and just stared at Monika's naked body. Though this wasn't a look of lust, this was one of intimidation.

"Are you ok? Why are you so scared?"

Arts and Crafts started to shake in fear.

"You dont need to be scared, I won't do anything dirty to you."

He started to shake even more. Before Monika could say anything to try and calm him, he ran off. She wanted to be mad about this, but instead decided to be happy with not getting randomly raped again.

With no one to talk to, Monika listened to the sounds of the fire, and the nature surrounding her. However, she heard something deep in the woods that sounded all to familiar.

"O-Oh wow! I am learning so much about sex! Can I put it in your butt again Amazon lady?"

Monika didn't like it, be she knew it had to be-

"MC… HAVING SEX?! ...With an… Amazon? What?"


	25. Baldi vs The Blue Jean Amazon Tribe

Pee Pee.

It took him quite some time, but Baldi finally located MC.

"MC and Weed Man are at the Blue Jean Amazon camp? Oh no, I don't think they have taken Sex Ed."

"No, they haven't haven't haven't haven't…"

Baldi wasn't sure how the Blue Jean Amazons were able to get their hands on them, but that didn't matter at the time.

"Head back to camp It's A Bully, I need to do this alone."

It's A Bully didn't feel like going back to the Amazons. They were to big to bully.

"Whatever you say teacher teacher teacher teacher…"

With that, he was alone. It was up to Baldi to get MC back from those Blue Jean Amazons.

"Don't worry Sayori, I won't fail you!"

Baldi knew what he had to do. He pulled out his ruler, fixed his hat, and slapped at Baldi speeds. With each slap, he rocketed forward.

In only 2 minutes, he had made it to the Amazon camp. Most of the Amazons had recovered, and put their Blue Jeans back on. Needless to say, they were ready for another fight.

"You Amazons will not teach those boys Sex Ed!"

"Wha?! Who you ma-" *WHACK*

Baldi slapped the Amazon right in the face biatch! Sending that bitch flying away! The other big Amazon bitches came right at Baldi to sex sex him.

"No thank you Blue Jean Amazon females." *WHACK* *WHACK* *WHACK*

Like mutha fuckin lightning, Baldi beat all dem bitches up! With all d-

With all of the Amazons taken… What?

With all of the Amazons taken care of? Baldi could finally track down MC.

"Oh wow! Sex is amazing! Sayori is going to be so happy when I tell her about all the sex we had!"

MC made this quite easy for Baldi. Though, now Baldi was quite concerned.

"Oh no! Sayori is… Where am I?"

Baldi suddenly looked around in complete confusion. He didn't know what to think of all the knocked out Amazons. Though, he wouldn't have long to think about them…

*Smash*

A large rock collided with the back of Baldis head. Completely unconscious, Baldi fell to the ground with a thump. The Amazons all got back up, quite confused.

"Why man attack us? Does he hate sex sex?"

"Maybe he want strongest Amazon?"

"He strong man, make go… Wait who threw rock at him?"

"Me!"

The Amazons looked, and saw the Largest Amazon standing outside of Sex Sex Cave™. She had Weed Man's unconscious body in her left hand. Don't worry, he sustained no injuries.

"He strong man! Strong man make strong babies! Fight till only three remain, then have four way!"

The Amazons all liked this idea. Though there was just one problem.

"We cant fight. She still sex sexing with other man."

Pointing to a sex sex tent, the sounds of sex could be heard. Also-

"You sure do love my white stuff! It's a good thing I have a lot!"

Ya that.

The Largest Amazon (Basically the leader) decided to check up on them. Though, not before doing one more thing.

"Start fight! Don't wait for her!"

The Amazons immediately started to fight. The leader went off to see MC. No man had ever lasted that long before. Weed Man sure as hell didn't.


	26. The other students

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Sayori could do nothing but scream as Yuri-

As… As… As…

The rest of the students sat in their tents, not really sure if Baldi was going to come back. They weren't really sure what It's A Bully meant when he told them that Baldi was going to fight Blue Jean Amazons. Though to be completely honest, they didn't really care.

With Baldi gone, Blue Haired Lesbian had time to search for Arts and Crafters. She would have liked to hunt Yuri down, but it didn't feel right leaving a special Ed student by himself in the woods. Woods that were full of bear traps.

Principle of the Thing wasn't there because he isn't a student you dumb ass.

It's A Bully was to busy bullying a random female Wood Elf that he found in the Woods.

Said Wood Elf was furiously masturbating, as being bullied was her fetish. Not really sure if It's A Bully noticed or not. Penis.

Some fag was reading this story.

Some fag was writing this story.

Gaf was…

Wait.

The rest of the students were having a good time eating smores and listening to Playtimes stories. This was much better for her than unknowingly sexually assaulting random women.

Speaking of sexual assault, that was the topic.

"So wait, you're telling me that Sayori handed you a 'happy toy' and then told you to make Monika happy?"

Random Male Student asked.

"Ya! I want to make everyone happy!"

The students were quite disturbed by this. They were quite use to seeing random sexual assaults happen at school, but there was just something wrong with giving a little girl a dildo.

"I always knew Sayori was a freak."

"Ya! I heard she likes to masturbate while hanging herself!"

Random Female Student found that pretty tame.

"You think that's weird? One time she drilled a glory hole in one of the girls bathroom stalls while I was going to the bathroom… I don't know what she was expecting, I don't have a penis."

Playtime was confused by what the female student had said.

"What's a gloryhole?"

She didn't know what to tell Playtime. Fortunately, she wouldn't have to say anything.

"Oh wow! Sayori always said she wanted to put my penis in all of her holes! I really can't wait to tell her about how I had sex with you for more than 3 hours! It's also a really good thing that you set up that video camera! I can show her all the sex I had with you!"

Everyone there recognized that voice. They all knew that shit was REALLY going to hit the fan when Sayori found out.


	27. Pink is here and gone

"Oww my head… Wh-what? What happened?"

Natsuki had woken up to find that she was right next to a campfire. She had no idea how she got there. The last thing she could remember was being trapped in Sex Ed. Everything after that was hazy at best.

"What's going on? Were am I?! WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES!?" *Sniff* *Snif* "AND WHY DO I SMELL WEIRD?! DID SAYORI ROOFIE ME AGAIN?! THAT BIT-"

"Why are you yelling?"

Natsuki looked over and saw the other students sitting around another campfire. Besides Playtime, she didn't really know any of them.

` "But… How did I… What is…"

Natsuki coudn't rap her head around what was happening. So she decided to just sit down next to her fellow students. They wanted to ask her why she was naked and covered in a smelly liquid, but decided to just let her be for the time being.

"...Anyway, how pissed do you guys think Sayori will be when she discovers that MC already had sex?" A random student asked.

They all had ideas of the levels of anger Sayori would unleash. Though, none of them could pinpoint the exact level of pissed she would be. One student was convinced that she wouldn't be angry at all.

"Would she even be angry? Sayori gets more sex than anyone here."

Another student, a female one, already knew this wasn't the case.

"Oh she WILL be pissed. She doesn't view sex with other women as sex. She views it as practice… Also the other times were against her will so…"

"Ya, I guess… Our school sucks."

The students all nodded in agreement.

"I mean, everyday someone gets sexually assaulted, and those crazed Lesbians are just running around causing trouble! Why hasn't any thi-"

"DID SOMEONE SAY, CRAZED LESBIANS?!"

Suddenly out of nowhere, Green Haired Lesbian and Purple Haired Lesbian jumped out of the bushes. With no other warning, they grabbed Natsuki and ran into the dark forest.

"NO! SOMEONE HELP! HEEEEEELLLLlllppppppp…"

In only a matter of seconds, Natsuki was completely gone.

"See? They just kidnap girls, and nothing gets done about it…"


	28. I forgot about Sayori Or did I?

"AHHHH! NOOOOOOO! STOP!"

Sayori couldn't take it anymore. The video of MC having sex with that Amazon was too much. Yuri was smart to set up a live recording of it. (What? Did you really think I would go that detailed with the sex if it wasn't needed for the oh so important plot of this story? Comment with your answer)

"Then start talking! I want to know what the fuck is going on!"

"OK OK I'LL TALK! JUST TURN IT OFF!"

Yuri did as Sayori wanted, and turned the video off. It was very fortunate that Sayori had brought her Surprise Porno Video Recorder™ that could live stream directly to your favorite porn site. (Only $6969)

"Now start talking Sayori."

There was no way out of it. Yuri had tied Sayori to a tree using condoms. There was no escape.

"Fine… So you see, one day I decided…"

Suddenly, a figure came into view. Sayori couldn't make out who it was, but she could see that it was getting close.

"Yuri! Look behind you!"

"Dammit, Sayori! Are you really trying that on me?"

The figure got closer and closer till Sayori could finally make out who it was.

"YURI! BLUE HAIRED LESBIAN IS BEHIND Y-" *Smack*

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU SAYORI!? JUST FUCKING TELL M- MMH MHHH MHHH!"

Blue Haired Lesbian wrapped her arms around Yuri's' head. Yuri did everything she could to fight back, but it was pointless. Blue Haired Lesbian was just too strong.

Sayori watched in horror as she was dragged into the dark woods. Even though Yuri had done one of the worst things imaginable to Sayori, she couldn't help but feel really bad. Lesbians are not gentle.

"Well… Looks like I'm all alone…"

With nothing else to do, Sayori stared at the video camera. Was it really that easy to get with MC that entire time? Well yes, but Sayori didn't know that. Fortunately for her, she wouldn't be stuck in that situation for long.

"Mhh?! Who's there?!"

As Sayori frantically looked around, she noticed someone unexpected standing by the fire. Unlike last time though, this one was actually welcome.

"Arts and Crafters! I'm so happy to see you! Can you be a buddy and untie me?"

Arts and Crafters looked over Sayori and decided to help. To her surprise though, Arts and Crafters did this by picking up a burning stick.

"Buddy… What are you doing?"

He went behind Sayori and started to burn the condoms. Within a few seconds, Sayori was free. She looked back at him with a smile.

"Thanks buddy! Let's get back to your camps so we aren't so alone. I suddenly realized I don't like being alone…"

Arts and Crafters dropped his stick back in the fire and looked a little sad. Sayori was about to ask him what was wrong, but she quickly realized what was going on.

"Did you get lost?"

Arts and Crafters didn't respond, but his face said it all.

"I see… Well, I can't imagine they could be that far away. I'll tag al- OH SHIT! I FORGOT ABOUT YURI!"


	29. M to the MC

As Monika stood tied up to the tree all alone, she decided to think about what her life had come to. The amount of shit she had to deal with was almost too much for her… ALMOST.

"God I wish I could suck MCs dick…" Monika said to herself.

"Did you say my name Monika?"

Monika's eyes shot wide open as she heard the very familiar voice. She looked over with a smile and saw MC carrying Weed Man over his shoulder. Though the important part to her was that MC was completely naked.

"MC! Oh, I'm so happy to see you! WHERE WERE Y- Oh that's right…"

"Ya! Those Amazons were really nice! They even helped Weed Man fall asleep."

Monika looked at Weed Man and could instantly tell that he wasn't sleeping. Though he was still breathing so she wasn't that concerned. She was more focused on MC's cock. She couldn't help but drool.

"Monika? Is there some yummy food you are looking at?"

Monika couldn't stop staring.

"No… But I do see something I want in my mouth!"

MC was very confused. Until he wasn't.

"Oh! You want me to show you the stuff those Amazons showed me!"

Monika, while still drooling, nodded her head. MC set Weed Man down and untied Monika. In return, Monika immediately started to suck on MC's cock.

"Oh wow! Your mouth feels really nice!"

Monika didn't respond and just continued to suck. She had played this fantasy out in her head for years, and now it was her reality. She didn't even care that she could taste the Amazon.

She couldn't help but touch herself. Though this wasn't enough… She wanted more. She pulled the cock out of her mouth with a pop.

"MC PLEASE STICK IT IN MY ASS!"

Monika turned around and showed her ass to MC.

"Oh boy! I like putting it in the butt!"

MC didn't want to wait and stuck it right in. Monika loved the pain of it and couldn't help but moan. Her juices were dripping out to the dirt below as the pleasure overtook her.

At this very moment though, Weed Man finally regained consciousness.

"Oh man… Now I know why I stopped dating big ass bitches… How you holding up M-"

Weed Man couldn't even finish when he saw the butt fucking that MC was giving Monika. He was about to look away… Until…

"Monika! The white stuff is-"

MC then ejaculated in Monika's ass. He quickly pulled his cock out and watched as his cum leaked out. Monika had a very happy look on her face. Weed Man on the other hand wasn't as happy.

"Aww man… I didn't wanna see that."

Monika quickly stood up in embarrassment.

"S-Sorry… I couldn't help it."

Weed Man didn't want to think about it.

"Na it's fine… Let's just go find the others."


	30. BJ Sayori fun time

Sayori ran through the woods as fast as she could. Her lust for Player/MC had blinded her to all the horrible things she had done. Not that she actually cared, but she still needed to save Yuri from the wet pasta.

Arts and Crafters followed behind since he didn't want to be alone in the woods again. It was dark, scary and smelled like sex.

Michinomiya Hirohito was the 124th Emperor of Japan according to the traditional order of succession, reigning from 25 December 1926, until his death on 7 January 1989. He was succeeded by his eldest son, Akihito.

There, you learned something.

"Ok so here's the plan buddy, I'm going to run up to them and distract them with my knowledge of Michinomi- HEY STOP THAT!"

Arts and Crafters looked at Sayori with a mixture of fear and confusion.

*Sigh* "N- not you… Anyway, my plan is… DAMMIT, I FORGOT! FUUUUCCK!"

Arts and Crafters was even more scared but still followed behind her. It had been a while since he saw her this angry. The last time was when Natsuki had accidentally put MC's Viagra in Weed Man's cupcake. Natsuki thought they were candy pieces.

The two continued to run for a while, only stopping to catch their breaths. Eventually, they had noticed a lit campfire in the darkness.

"We must be getting close. Stay close to me, buddy."

They ran to the fire, expecting lesbians. Sayori had a feeling that they were going to try some weird stuff on her, but she was accustomed to weird stuff. To her surprise though, she didn't find lesbians by the fire.

"What the? What are you three doing here? And why are you naked, Monika?"

MC, Weed Man and Monika turned to face Sayori and Arts and Crafters. They were just as confused.

"Well to answer your first question, Natsuki had FOR SOME REASON decided that she was hungry for some of my Monika pie… Wait, why aren't you confused about MC being naked?"

Sayori turned a little red.

"Well, I uhh… You know what, fuck it! Yuri set up a recording of MC fucking A Blue Jean Amazon and forced ME to watch it! So you know what, you sit there while I suck MCs cock!"

Before Monika could even respond, Sayori lunged right at MC mouth first. Thanks to years of dildo practice, his cock slid perfectly in her mouth. MC was surprised but happy.

"Wow! Girls really like-"

10 cock sucking minutes later

"Wow Sayori, you swallowed it all!" MC praised.

Both Weed Man and Monika were happy it was over. Though Monika was pretty pissed off.

"What the fuck Sayori, where did learn to swallow like that? " Monika unhappily asked.

Sayori stopped to catch her breath for a few seconds before responding.

"It's called internet research Monika."

The two exchanged angry looks for a good two minutes. Arts and Crafters came out when he was sure it was over. The sight of him snapped Sayori back into reality.

"OH FUCK! I FORGOT ABOUT YURI AGAIN!"


	31. Lesbian sex the 2

Yuri had given up struggling. There was no chance of escaping the Blue Haired Lesbians grip and she knew it. All she could do now was accept her fate. If only she had listened to Sayori.

"Awww, why'd you stop struggling? Struggling women always turn me on!" Blue Haired Lesbian asked.

Yuri didn't respond.

"Well It doesn't really matter, we're here!"

Blue Haired Lesbian dropped Yuri on the ground. Before Yuri could try and figure out where she was, two other Lesbians grabbed her by her arms. They forced her to stand up and made sure she couldn't run.

Another Lesbian with green hair, this one naked and covered in women juice, walked up to Yuri and put a crown on her head. Yuri was a bit confused but quickly figured out what they were getting at.

"FUCKING DAMMIT! I'M NOT A LES-"

The crown suddenly started to electrocute her mind, causing her to scream out in pain. The naked Lesbian took this opportunity to pull Yuris panties off and lick her area where a man would have a penis. But sense Yuri is a woman, she has a pussy. So the Lesbian started to lick Yuris pussy.

The shocking abruptly stopped, and the two Lesbians let go of her arms. Instead of running, Yuri shoved the naked Lesbians face into her pussy. Her face was now buried in Yuri's wet walls.

"Eat your queen out you filthy cunt!"

The naked Lesbian did as she was told and happily ate her out. The other two lesbians were overjoyed to see that the crown had worked. They now had a Lesbian queen.

Yuri turned to them and gave them a very stern look. They stopped celebrating and stared at Yuri. They couldn't wait to hear what she had to say.

"...This Lesbian eating me out smells of Natsuki's juices."

The two Lesbians looked at each other and smiled.

"We were going to wait a little later to show you, bu-"

Yuri smacked the Lesbian in the face.

"Show me NOW!" Yuri commanded.

The Lesbian rubbed her face and walked into a moist looking tent. Yuri turned her attention to the other Lesbian, who looked a bit shocked.

"And you. Get on your knees and start eating my ass out."

The Lesbian gave a weak smile and did just that.

The pleasure that Yuri felt was heavenly. Though, she still managed to keep a stern look on her face, and didn't plan on changing it any time soon… Well, that was until the Lesbian returned with her "surprise".

Standing next to the Lesbian was Natsuki. Except, not exactly. Natsuki was completely naked and covered in Lesbian Juices. She had a crazed smile on her face and stared at Yuri with a complete look of lust on her face.

"Y-Y-Yu- Ahh ha ha ha ha!"

Natsuki stood there and laughed.

"We broke her mind for you, Queen Yuri! She will do WHATEVER you want." The Lesbian explained.

Yuri was a bit shocked by this but still happy. Even before her mind was electrocuted, she secretly found Natsuki to be cute.

"In that case, I want you to take my place while I have some fun with Natsuki."

The Lesbian smiled and immediately pulled her panties off. The other two Lesbians ran up to her and ate her out from both sides. Yuri grabbed Natsuki by her arm and pulled her into the moist tent.

The inside of the tent was very musky and the ground was kinda sticky. Yuri decided to go back out and take her clothes off. No reason for her to ruin such nice clothing. Also, Lesbian sex is best when you are completely naked… Can any lesbian fans confirm this?

She walked back into the tent and noticed that Natsuki was now staring at her nice big boobs. Almost like a baby hungry for milk.

"...You want to suck on them?" Yuri asked, seductively.

Natsuki went right up and started to suck on Yuri's left nipple while playing with her right boob. Yuri started to moan in pleasure. Natsuki was much more gentle than those Lesbians, and that's exactly the way Yuri liked it.

This wasn't enough for Yuri though.

"Enough!" Yuri commanded.

Natsuki immediately stopped and looked up at Yuri.

"Let's try something a little different… Something I KNOW you will love Natsuki."

Yuri shoved Natsuki onto a moist sleeping bag. This hurt Natsuki a little bit, but she still looked at Yuri with that crazed smile on her face. Yuri got on her back and got into a scissoring position. The feeling of Natsuki's shaved pussy made Yuri feel so good.

"Ohhh Natsuki, this already feels amazing! But I think we can make this much better..."

Yuri started to slowly grind, causing both of them to moan in pleasure. Natsuki laid there and let Yuri do all of the work. Even with her mind broken, she felt safe being with Yuri.

The grinding gradually increased, along with the amount of juices leaking out. Natsuki started to drool from the pleasure while her tongue was hanging out. Yuri could tell that she was ready to orgasm.

"Let it all out Natsuki…"

Right at that moment, Natsuki orgasmed. Yuri could feel the juices leaking down and forming a puddle in the sleeping bag. She didn't stop though and continued to grind.

"Just a few more moments Natsuki, it's almost my turn to let it all out."

Natsuki's legs were shaking from the nonstop pleasure. If her mind wasn't already broken, then this would have pushed her way past her limits. Fortunately, (Or unfortunately, depending on how you look at it) Yuri was about to reach her climax.

"Natsuki I-I… AHHHHHH!"

Yuri's juices cover Natsuki and mix with the sticky liquids in the sleeping bag. Yuri stopped to catch her breath and let Natsuki recover. She was surprised that Natsuki hadn't passed out yet, but also quite happy.

Natsuki was breathing heavily, but she still had that crazy look on her face. She was in heaven, and Yuri was more than happy to be her dirty angel. Yuri stood up, quite exhausted, and looked down at Natsuki with a warm smile.

"*Heavy breathing* Stand up Natsuki."

Natsuki's legs were shaking as she stood up, and continued to shake. It was clear that she was absolutely exhausted. Yuri decided to show some mercy and simply started to French kiss her. Natsuki didn't hesitate and allowed for Yuri's tongue to enter her mouth.

Their tongues danced with each other as the two rubbed their bodies together. Their nipples touching and pussies grinding was enough to cause both of them to once again get lost in ecstasy. If they had enough energy, then Yuri would have happily demanded another orgasm.

She didn't want to push Natsuki to far though, and quickly broke the kiss. Some saliva leaked out of her mouth, which Natsuki happily licked up for her. Yuri found this sorta cute but quickly noticed that Natsuki's eyes were barely open.

"You did great Natsuki. How about we get some rest?"

Natsuki eyes shut as she fell onto the juice covered sleeping bag. She was instantly asleep, which Yuri found absolutely adorable.

"Aww, I can't just leave you there all by yourself."

Yuri layed down next to Natsuki and spooned with her. After all that FUCKING GAY ASS SHIT! ...She needed some rest.


	32. It's time to RUN! DAMMIT YURI!

Yuri and Natsuki slept in their love mess, which was absolutely gross… But you already knew that right? Right? Left.

Anyway, the tent was basically like walking into a sauna… But gay. Girl on girl gay. Which is lesbian. So it was like walking into a lesbian sauna… But not really. Because this was a tent. A lesbian tent… Which was moist… Boner.

They would have happily slept the night away, which they were perfectly happy with. After such an intense illegal session of sex, anyone would need some rest. Fate had other plans though.

Outside of the tent, Monika, Sayori, MC to the motherfucking square and Weed Man hid in the bushes. They watched on in dis- No the bush plants. They watched on in disgust as the Lesbians did extremely gross kinky things to each other.

One of the Lesbians had a bowl and was about to po- Ohh, OH GOD NO! IT'S EVEN WORSE THAN YOU PROBABLY THOUGHT IT WAS! OH GOD, IT'S EVEN WORSE THAN THAT!

*Vomits*

…

…

OH GOD, IT'S SOMEHOW EVEN WORSE!

…

…

…

…

It finally ended, and the lesbians all fell asleep.

"I suddenly want to die…" Sayori said, defeated.

"Go choke on a dick then Sayori." Monika added.

"Fuck you!" Sayori retorted.

MC and Weed Man watched on unhappily.

"No fuck you! At Least choking on a dick is be-"

"Dammit you two." Weed Man interrupted while staying quiet.

Monika and Sayori immediately turned their attention towards Weed Man.

"I know what we saw was absolutely terrible, but we still gotta stay focused. If they wake up and see us… We're fucked."

The two girls realized that fighting might just be a really fucking bad idea, and kept their loud ass mouths shut. It just wasn't worth the potential consequences of waking up such wild lesbians.

"Alright then. Let me make my way in that moist looking tent. I get the feeling that Yuri is in there…"

Weed Man prepared himself for the horrors that he might see and made his way to the tent. The tent was zipped shut, and the zipper was covered in smelly juices. Because Weed Man had no hands, he would have to open it with his mouth.

"Aww shit… Really?"

Weed Man prepared himself once again and bit down on the zipper. He was quick to open the tent, and quickly spit it out when it was open enough for him to enter.

"Aww fuck I… *vomits*"

The sound of Weed Man vomiting was enough to wake Yuri up. Forchanitly, the lesbians didn't wake up.

As Yuri shot up though, her crown fell off. Her brain was throbbing in pain for a few seconds. After that though, she was back to normal.

"Ah… I… I…"

Yuri down in horror at Natsuki's completely exhausted body. Even with the crown gone, Yuri remembered everything that she had done.

Before she could freak out, Weed Man made his way inside. He was horrified by the sight before him.

"Aww shit! They got Natsuki too!?... Damn, they messed you two up…"

Yuri stared at Weed Man for a few moments. She didn't want to tell him everything that had actually happened.

"Uhh, yeah. Those Lesbians violated us."

"Shit, I'm so sorry this happened to you…"

Weed Man looked down at Natsuki.

"Damn, She looks brain dead… Did they actually fucked her brains out?"

Yuri started to cry a little while staring at Natsuki.

"...I'm sorry Yuri. Let's just get out of here."

Yuri agreed and picked Natsuki up over her shoulder. It was a little hard for Yuri to do, but she sure as hell wasn't about to leave Natsuki there. Especially with her broken mind.

Weed Man peeked outside to make sure the coast was clear. Yuri stood behind him, still thinking about everything she did. Her straightness was now in jeopardy. For the first time ever, the lesbian sex actually counted.

"Hey, Yuri."  
Weed Man snapped Yuri back into reality.

"It's safe for us to go."

The two quietly made their way out and met back up with everyone. Sayori and Monika were quite horrified by the absolutely FUCKED Yuri and Natsuki. MC was more confused than anything else.

"Why are you two covered in happy juices? Were you two having fun together?" MC asked.

Playtime had told MC about how she was trying to make everyone happy with Sayoris happy stick. If it wasn't for this, then MC probably wouldn't even know what the fuck was covering Yuri and Natsuki… Pussy.

...I don't know anymore. Go check out my Archive of our own account. It's much better than FanFiction . net. You are able to post pictures in the stories on there!

"What the fuck did those lesbians do to you? Is Natsuki alright?" Monika asked.

"Yeah Yuri, Natsuki looks really fucked up." Sayori added.

Yuri wasn't actually paying attention and was more focused on MCs cock.

"Let's save questions for later girls, Yuri probably doesn't want to talk about it right now."

Weed Man was right, but not for the reason he was thinking.

"You're right Weed Man, lets just ge-"

"W-Wow Yuri! I didn't know you also liked sucking penis!"

Monika and Weed Man faced MC, while Sayori started to draw dicks on Natsuki's face. To their shock, Yuri was giving MC a blow job. Monika was absolutely dumbfounded.

"Yuri what the fuck are you doing?!"

Yuri pulled MCs cock out so she could respond.

"Sorry, but I REALLY need to do this."

She goes back to sucking pp.

Mc starts to moan very very loudly as Yuri repents for her gay deeds. Monika was about ready to go off on Yuri but was stopped dead in her tracks by something quite terribly.

"W-what? Do you lesbians hear that moaning?"

"Yeah! That's the sound of a girl sucking a guys p-p-penis!"

"Oh fuck yes! Another woman!"

Monika and Weed Man froze in their places.

"Aww shit Monika, their gonna hear us if we try to run now…"

Monika could see the fear in Weed Man's eyes. Even though he was a guy, she had the feeling that the Lesbians would also do terrible things to him. MC too, but he always seemed to get out of stuff unharmed.

"Don't worry Weed Man, I have an idea that should definitely work."

Monika looked over at Sayori, who was still drawing dicks. This time, all over Natsuki's body. Sayori had such an innocent smile on her face and didn't seem to care about what was happening.

"You know what Weed Man, fuck it. New plan."

Monika made her way up to Sayori and shoved her out into the open.

"Hey! What the fuck!?"

Before Sayori could stand up, the Lesbians pounced on her.

"Ohhh! Orange is my favorite color!" One of the Lesbians excitedly yelled.

Monika quickly picked up Natsuki.

"RUN!"

Monika bolted off in the opposite direction. Weed Man was a bit shocked but also ran because he knew Sayori was one crazy bitch who probably deserved it. MC wanted to follow them, but Yuri wouldn't take his cock out of her mouth.

"Yuri, our friends are leaving! You can suck my penis later!"

Yuri looked up at MC in confusion.

"No, I can't! I NEED to do this!"

Yuri started to give an even better blowjob, which put her tongue to really good use. MC really liked the pleasure but was still very worried.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU MO- *Gaging*"

The Lesbians shoved a used tampon in Sayoris mouth before she could finish. This caused Yuri to remember the terrible things that the Lesbians were capable of.

"On second thought, maybe we should get out of here."

Yuri stood up and started to rub MCs cock. MC was a bit confused.

"Run MC! Don't worry, I won't fall behind!"

MC was a bit confused for a moment. Then, he wasn't.

"Ok Yuri!"

MC ran in the same direction that Monika and Weed Man were going. Yuri made sure to stay close by while continuing to rub his cock. She was VERY persistent.

The Lesbians could hear the running but didn't care. They had Sayori, and that's all they needed… To make things worse for Sayori, a new Lesbian had just arrived… One with Orange Hair, a lighter purple dress, and dark skin… Her name was Chocolate Lesbian… Oh, and she really liked chocolate. That's why they called her Chocolate Lesbian.

…

…

…

If anyone wants to draw fanart/porn of this fanfiction, feel free too. I will gladly credit you! Also like I said earlier, I highly recommend that you check out my Archive of our own account. Pictures can be posted in stories on there, so it will give a much better reading experience!


	33. WHAT HAS DONE? Oh wait

Arts and Crafters sat by the fire, trying his best to not focus on the scary stuff in the Forest. Or at least, what scary stuff he thought was in the forest… On second thought, there actually was a lot to be scared of… Fuck.

The campfire was his only comfort. Though, he wished his friends would return. Sayori said that she would be back, and Arts and Crafters knew he could trust her.

Just as he was getting lost in thought though, he heard something getting close. He quickly turned his attention to the source of the noise and prepared for the worst. The moment he saw Monika run naked out of the bushes though, he got happy… And then nervous.

Monika stopped to drop Natsuki and catch her breath for a moment. She looked up at Arts and Crafters with a smile.

"Hey buddy, things go ok while we were gone?"

Arts and Crafters didn't respond and only stared nervously at Monika.

"...Anyway, the others are on their-"

Monika suddenly remembered what she had done to Sayori.

"ohhhh…. FUCK!"

WeedMan ran up to Monika with a very worried look on his face.

"What's wrong Monika? What horrible and very sexual thing has happened this time?"

Monika turned to WeedMan. He could see the angry/annoyed look on her face.

"I need to go rescue Sayori… Don't follow me."

Before Weed could question Monika, she ran off. As she was running, she noticed MC and Yuri. MC waved to her while Yuri continued to give him a handjob. Monika couldn't help but stare at MCs cock as it was being pleasured.

This was a pretty stupid thing to do since she didn't notice the dildo tree that was directly in front of her. For those of you that failed… Plant class or whatever the fuck, Dildo trees are where dildos come from.

She turned her head forward but accidentally deepthroated one of the dildoes. She wanted to scream with rage, but she had a fucking dildo in her throat… Dumbass.

As she- I ment her, not you. She is the dumbass.

As she tried to pull, the dildo broke off of the tree. She fell to the ground and landed butt first on a dildo shaped rock. Said rock got stuck up her ass.

She stood up and started to get really really really pissed off. She used the power of her rage to yank the tree dildo out. She did the same with the rock cock and got ready to throw them in rage. As Monika held them in her hand though, she realized something.

Penis

"Lesbians hate cock, so maybe… Maybe these dildos will scare them away! ...THAT'S FUCKING STUPID! WHY WOU-"

Tune in next time as Monika takes on the Lesbians! YAY! FDSGFOHGA; OGAGHOIRHNWOBGNOHEHAO; AJGAHAWOBHNO

…

…

…

"Aww shit Yuri do you have to jerk MC off over Natsuki? Hasn't she been through enough?" WeedMan asked.

"This has to be done, otherwise the taint of my- The Lesbians juices will forever haunt her… And that shit is gay yo… Unlike me."

WeedMan struggled to wrap his head around Yuri's logic.

"What? That's not how it works!"

Yuri stopped jerking MC off for a moment and realized that WeedMan was right.

"I can't believe I thought cumming on Natsuki would help… MC needs to cum inside of Natsuki!"

"Yeah ex- wait what?!"

Yuri flipped Natsuki over and spread her buttcheaks.

"Quick MC, fuck her in the ass!"

MC smiled and did just that.

"Oh wow! Natsuki is really tight!"

Yuri smiled as she watched on. WeedMan also watched on but wasn't exactly happy.

"You know what, fuck it. I'm gonna go get high."

As WeedMan went off to find a good smoking spot, he remembered that Arts and Crafters was hiding behind a tree.

"Stay behind that tree! You don't wanna see this!"

Arts and Crafters did just that and stayed hidden

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

I want to stick my PP in Monika or Sayori or Yuri or Natsuki. -Probably you… Unless you are a woman then in that case you are a lesbian.


	34. Fuck it she says

"FUCK FUCK FUCK ALL OF YOU! I'M FUCKING DONE!" Monika yelled, while repeatedly punching the dildo tree.

Her anger was comparable to… Where did she get a gun!?

"I TOLD YOU I'M FUCKING DONE!"

Monika made her way to the Lesbian camp where Sayori was having some horribly fucked up shit done to her. It legally can't be shown/explained, so just imagine the worst thing possible, and make it worse.

The Lesbians were quite caught off guard by this, sense Monika had made it there WAAAAYYY quicker than she really should have… One of the Lesbians immediately noticed her gun.

"Look out! Sh-"

*Bang*

With one shot, Monika had permanently silenced Blue Haired Lesbian. The bullet going through her head made damn well sure of that.

"O-Oh my God! She's dead!" One of the Lesbians yelled.

The Lesbians quickly scattered, leaving behind Sayoirs violated body. Without a second thought, Monika picked her up over her shoulder. Her unconscious body was covered in some pretty disgusting stuff, but Monika gave no fucks.

She quickly made her way back to the others. She normally would have questioned why MC was currently butt fucking Natsukies body. With Yuri seemingly assisting him. Though as established before, she gave no shits.

After dropping Sayoris body on the ground with a thud, Monika walked over to the campfire. While everyone else was distracted, Monika started throwing burning logs all over the woods. Fires quickly started to form all over. One of these fires started right next to Weed Man.

"HOLY SHIT! FIRE!"

Weed Man floating back to everyone to warn them but stopped dead where he was floating when he saw Monika throwing logs everywhere.

"Monika what the Hell are you doing!?"

Monika didn't respond and continued to throw logs. Only when Monika ran out of logs did she stop and finally respond.

"FUCK THIS PLACE! I JUST WANT TO GO HOME!"

The flames quickly spread and grew. Weed Man and Arts and Crafters were scared shitless. As the flames grew out of control, MC and Yuri finally noticed.

"No! NO! I haven't repented for my Lesbianness yet!" Yuri yelled, on the verge of tears.

Monika looked back at her.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YURI! YOU CAN 'REPENT' LATER!"

This scared Yuri straight… as straight as a bendy straw. MC said nothing since he had nothing to add to the conversation.

Despite all the sex and nudity going on, Arts and Crafters came out from behind the tree. Turns out big ass fires were much scarier. Monika looked at him with a smile.

"Don't be scared big guy, we just need to get out of these FUCKING woods and get home!"

Her smile was as fake as fake boobies, but he didn't care. He just wanted to get away from the destruction surrounding him. Just as everyone was about to run for it, Baldi suddenly revealed himself.

"Ohh thank Math I found you all! We need to get out of here!"

Yuri picked Natsuki up over her shoulder and got ready to run. Monika picked Sayori up and got ready to do the same. Though, she had a very smug look on her face while doing this. Weed Man and Arts and Crafters took special caution since they were much more flammable.

"Follow me back to the school bus! Don't touch the fire or you might get hurt!"

The group followed Baldi and made sure to not fall behind. Everyone stayed quiet, though Weed Man wanted to know what the fuck Monika was trying to accomplish with that stupid shit!

They, after running for a good 2 mi… No, 2 hours. After running for a good 2 hours, they had finally made to the school bus. Their feet were burned, and hearts were pounding like crazy. Monika dropped Sayori like a rock. Monika's feet were burned the worst.

"F-FUCK!" Monika cried out in pain.

The fresh non burned grass felt good for only a moment before the pain got worse.

Baldi turned around with a weirdly calm smile.

"Well students, I hope you enjoyed the cam- I'll shut my fucking mouth!" Balid… Said? Fucking hell…

Balid got on the bus, leaving the group alone to recover.

"How the fuck did that take 2 hours!?" Weed Man asked.

"I fucking wonder…" Monika replied… Looking at uhhhh

Sayori suddenly woke up. Due to being carried the entire time, her feet were not burned.

"...A-Am I s-"

Sayoris tired eyes went wide when she noticed the approaching flames of the burning forest.

"Well, I always knew I was going to Hell…"

Sayori stretched her arms out, ready to embrace the flames. Fourchanilty, Weed Man took quick notice of this.

"Ohh shit! Why the Hell Is everyone going crazy!?"

Weed Man rushed up to Sayori and pulled her back. At first, Sayori tried to fight him, but then quickly realized what was going on.

"Ohhhhh! It's just a forest fire!"

She turned around with a smile and started to run towards the others. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Yuri rubbing MCs flaccid cock. MC was on his back, clearly exhausted.

"Y-YURI?!"

Yuri casually looked up at Sayori.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're ok! Those Lesbians are really rough."

Sayoris eye twitched a little.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!"

Yuri was confused for a moment, but soon realized what she was referring too.

"I NEED to do this… It's very important…"

Yuri went back to fluffing Main. Sayori was about ready to scream her head off, but Weed Man interjected.

"Don't bother Sayori, Yuri has her mindset on… That."

Sayori still wanted to know what "that" was referring to. Though when she noticed Natsuki's body with "lesbian no more" written in marker above her crotch, she decided not to get any more involved.

"I don't give a shit anymore."

Sayori casually walked up to the busses but was quickly confused when she noticed three. She went up to the bus Baldi was on in an attempt to get an answer from him. Baldi immediately opened to the door.

"Sorry Syori, but this bus is full. You and the others will have to go on the third bus."

Sayori was now more confused.

"Full? How could it be full? And wh-"

"The fire is destroying the homes of everyone in the Forest. So I ordered a third bus! Now they will have new homes in our happy little town!"

Baldi then abruptly closed the door. Sayori contemplated this for a moment and came to a horrifying realization. She went up to Weed Man to tell him about this. Weed Man was talking to Monika about what had happened when Sayori just kinda interrupted them… Cunt.

"Weed Man, we have a SERIOUS problem!"

Weed Man looked over at her. Monika did the same, though noticeably annoyed.

"When don't we have a serious problem? Seems like our lives are nothing bu-"

Monika abruptly interrupted him.

"Sayori, unless that new third bus has something really bad in it, then we really don't…"

Monika stopped herself when she noticed. Arts and Crafters getting on the third bus, and immediately running out with a very nervous look on his face. Monika decided to go investigate, leaving Weed Man with Sayori.

"...See Weed Man? I told you guys we had a problem."

Weed Man decided what was on the third bus.

"What exactly is going on?"

While Sayori was explaining the situation the Weed Man, Monika was making her way up to the bus. While walking by the other two buses, she noticed that they weren't just filled with students. They were also filled with what looked like Forest people. She had started to figure out who was on the third bus.

"Fuuuuuuck…"

As she approached the open door, she noticed that the bus was a little lower than the other two. This confirmed her suspicions and realized that going it alone would be a terrible idea. She made her way back to Sayori and Weed Man. Sayori could tell by the look on her face that she had figured it out.

"...It gets worse Monika, Baldi said we all have to ride the third bus."

Monika wanted to be angry but decided that it wouldn't accomplish anything. Instead, she let out one word in frustration.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck…"

Weed Man had yet to figure things out but could tell it was nothing good.

"...Let's just gather the others and get this over with."

Monika and Sayori nodded in agreement and want with Weed Man to get the others.

Yuri was still trying to get MC hard but to no avail. It was clear by the look on her face that she was quite distraught. MC didn't seem to care though and instead was just kinda confused.

"I don't get it, Yuri, normally when girls rub my thing, it gets hard."

Yuri gave him a very sad look.

"I'm sorry MC! I must be too much of a Lesbian to turn men on now!"

Yuri started to bawl loudly while continuing to rub. Monika decided to snap some sense back into her.

"That's not how it works Yuri! And give up the act, you eat pussy way too well to be straight… I know that from experience."

Yuri suddenly stood up with a very shocked look on her face.

"I WAS ONLY DOING THAT BECAUSE I AM A VERY NICE HOUSE GUEST!"

"What the Hell are you talking about? You invited us over to YOUR house!" Sayori interjected.

Yuri goes silent for a moment.

"...I uhh was uhh…"

Yuri had a look of defeat on her face. Monika couldn't help but feel a little bad for her.

"If it makes you feel any better… You are not a lesbian either."

This caused Yuri to perk up a little.

"I- I'm not?"

"Not at all! I mean, you like to use dildos whenever you come over to my house, so that must mean you also like cock!" Sayori happily responded.

Yuri thought about this for a moment. While thinking though, MC stood up.

"I don't know what a lesbian is, but you're definitely not one!"

Yuri smiled.

"You… You really think so?"

"Yeah!"

A single tear rolled down her face.

"That means a lot coming from you…"

She suddenly started to hug MC. MC was a bit caught off guard but returned to hug. While hugging, Yuri could feel MCs cock starting to get hard.

"Wait, if you're getting hard… Then that must mea-"

"Dammit, Yuri! You're bisexual! Get over it!" Monika interrupted.

Yuri broke the hug looked at Monika with a smile.

"You're right Monika! Next time you girls come over, maybe we should invite MC and Weed Man!"

Weed Man was very caught off guard by this.

"Whoa, I don't know about that. I'm not really into group sex."

Yuri was kinda saddened.

"Awww come on Weed Man. I know it would make Natsuki happy! She has always secretly had a- OH SHIT NATSUKI!"

Yuri ran up to Natsuki's body and picked her up over her shoulder.

"WE NEED TO GET HOME! NATSUKI'S MIND STILL NEED TO BE REPAIRED!"

Yuri ran to the third bus and got on. Everyone stared on and decided that it was time to leave. Well, everyone except for Weed Man.

"Wait, was she about to say that Natsuki secretly liked me?"

Monika grabbed Weed Man and gently pulled him towards the bus.

"Probably. She loves to eat and I always figured she was some sorta pothead."

Weed Man thought on this for a moment. Though his thoughts were interrupted when he noticed how unhappy Monika and Sayori were.

"Why are you girls down? I thought you'd be happy to leave."

They didn't respond and only continued to walk towards the bus. When they finally got up to the door, they could see Yuri inside with a shocked look on her face. Weed Man quickly realized something was up.

"Aww shit… Who's on the bus?"

The door opened up, and in the driver's seat was a Blue Jean Amazon. She didn't say anything but had a very dirty look on her face. Sayori gave Weed Man a very defeated look.

"...Told you it was serious."

They all got on and saw just why Yuri looked so shocked. The bus was almost completely filled with very happy looking Blue Jean Amazons. There were only a few available seats, and they were spaced as far apart as possible.

"I call backseat!" MC yelled as he started to run towards the back.

The rest of the gang just stared on. None of them wanted to sit down, but they knew there was no other way home. Monika just wanted to get it over with.

"Welp… Pick your poison."


	35. Fun on the Bus

(Big thank you to MinorSmile10 for co-writing this with me)

While Sayori, Natsuki and Monika looked horrified as they sat down, Yuri wondered what life decisions she'd made that led her down this path. Weed Man just smoked some weed and prepared for the inevitable.

"Hey Yuri, got any ideas on how to avoid, y'know...the lezzening?" Monika whispered as she walked by Yuri.

"What?! Why are you asking me?! I'm not a lesbian, I'm straight leaning bisexual you dummy!" Yuri replied, still hellbent on denying all the Gay shit.

"Amazons! Look out windows for sex sex stuff!" The Bus Driver yelled.

Everyone looked out the bus window to see a Hentai bondage session being filmed.

"Woah, you don't see candle wax fetish every day." Monika stated with her eyes widened.

"I do…" Yuri ashamedly admitted.

"Wait, what the fuck?! This isn't the route back to our town!" Sayori yelled as the bus turned off onto an abandoned road.

"WAIT DON'T TELL ME. SOMETHING IS GOING TO GO HORRIBLY WRONG, YOU'RE ALL GOING TO CALL ME LESBIAN, AND WE'LL BE SEXUALLY ASSAULTED BY SNU SNU BITCHES! WHYYYYY?! THEY ONLY LIKE MEEEEEN!" Yuri yelled, starting to freak out.

"Woah there Yuri on Ice, don't go all Full Metal Panic on us!" Sayori… Said.

Everyone booed her.

"FUCK ALL OF YOU!… Anyway, you said it yourself, they only like men."

"Three, two one…" Monika said while counting down with her fingers.

"Hey, weak women! You so weak we could have sex with you and you to weak to do anything!" One of the Amazons yelled.

"Ohhhhhh fuck…" Sayori said, in a super defeated tone.

"Yeah. Literally." Monika replied as Yuri noticed the bags under her eyes.

"Wait, we should sex sex their feeble bodies! Just to show how weak they are!" Another Amazon suggested.

"IS SEX SEX TIME HERE? URNGA THURNGA WANT SEX SEX TO VAGINA GINA NOW!" Another eight-foot-tall Blue Jean Amazon yelled.

"YOU!" Big Blue Jean Amazon yelled at Monika.

"Uh...me? Surely you must mean my friend here!" Monika replied, pointing at Sayori.

"OH, FUCK YOU!" Sayori yelled.

"YOU WANT BIG BLUE JEAN AMAZON FUCK YOU?! URNGA THURNGA ACCEPT THIS CHALLENGE!" Big Blue Jean Amazon yelled at Sayori.

Urnga charged at Sayori while the others moved up the bus to watch. Well actually, a few stayed behind.

"Hey man! Want more sex sex?" The Tan Amazon asked.

MC looked at her and smiled sexually but also penisly retardedly happily. Yes.

"Yeah! Your sex is the best!"

She immediately ripped her clothes off and started to ride MCs cock. While this was happening and MC was penisly moaning with pleasure, two Amazons had Weed Man held down on a seat.

"Whoa whoa! I can't handle TWO of you!" Weed Man yelled, while still managing to keep his joint in his mouth.

"SEX SEX WILL TAKE CARE OF ROCK ROCK BONE!" One of the Amazons yelled, not really listening to him.

Monika knew that she fucked Sayori over and felt damn good about it.

"That's what you get for starting all this shit… Bitch." Monika said as she took out a blunt that she stole from Weed Man.

Weed Man noticed Monika smoking his joint and freaked out.

"Monika?! NOOOOOOOO! That's Trainwreck!" Weed Man yelled.

"SILENCE! IT SEX SEX TIME!" An Amazon yelled as she pulled Weed Man's rock-cock out and began to ride it.

"OOOHHH! THE ROCK COCK COLD COLD BUT FEEL GOOD! ROCK COCK FEEL LIKE STONE!" The Amazon yelled.

"I SHALL GIVE KISS KISS TO ROCKY MAN'S LIP LIPS!" The second Amazon yelled, sucking on Weed Man's face and swallowing the joint whole.

While Weed Man was being ROCKED…Monika had frozen up in dread. She knew her weed strains, and she knew the surge of euphoria, creativity, and happiness of Trainwreck would cause the Amazons to have even rougher sex. The Bus Driver didn't care that there were now giant puffs of weed smoke filling the bus.

The Amazons started to inhale the smoke that quickly filled the bus. Their lust and wanting for sex increased by like, 50% or something like that.

"IT TIME SEX SEX!" A super horny Amazon yelled.

"...Fuuuuuuuuuuck." Monika said to herself very slowly and...weedly.

We're not good with adjectives… She was just high, we'll leave it at that.

A very horny Blue Jean Amazon pinned Monika to the bus floor and ripped her clothes off while beginning to suck Monika's titty.

"AWWW, FUCK MAN! That feels so…*puff* good when you suck my tits while I'm high." Monika replied.

Little did the Amazons know, Monika was a total lesbro while high. And she wa-

"WAIT, FUCK! STOP DOING THAT!" The non-high part of Monika screamed, to absolutely no one…

Monika tried to push the Amazon off, but she quickly realized how pointless that was. She figured that the only other way out would be slipping away. Just as she was about to attempt this though, the Amazon started to finger her.

'FFF-Fuck!" Monica screamed out, in both pleasure and weedish frustration.

"Awww man FUCK THAT feels...good, n'...*puff*...shit. Dango bitch niggas." Monika said as she calmed down.

While Monika was being pleasured, Sayori was being used as a rough sex doll.

"FUCKING HELL! I CAN'T KEEP UP WITH SO MUCH PUSSY!"

Sayoris' hands were being sat while being forced to finger. Another Amazon was sitting on her face while Sayori licked her ass. One more Amazon was eating Sayori out in the roughest way imaginable.

"NO SERIOUSLY! I CAN'T HA-" Sayori was cut off by the Amazon smothering her face with her ass.

While the Big Amazon and a few more Horny Amazons were playing with Sayori and Monika, Yuri and Natsuki just watched with dread.

"I don't want these lesbitches to suck me out like Winnie the Pooh!" Yuri yelled to herself.

The Amazons looked with lust in their eyes.

"...fuck it." Yuri said to herself.

Yuri grabbed Natsuki's naked and unconscious body and decided to make a break for it, running to the bus door. As expected, this didn't work at all and both were quickly grabbed by the Amazons.

"AHHHH NO NO NO NO! I CAN'T SIN AGAIN!"

Yuri at this point was too scared to really be of any use.

"FUCK FUCK FUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Yuri yelled, trying to get away while the Amazons struggled to pin her down.

"Haw damn...that shit's crazy yo." Monika commented, her high side now in complete control.

"MONIKA! MONIKA! FUCKING HELL DO SOMETHING AAAAHHHHHH!" Yuri screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I got the snu snu in the back...something something attack...Dunn dun dun dun dunn…" Monika sang calmly to herself, watching the Horny Amazons begin raping Yuri.

At this moment, MC came inside of the tan amazon. This orgasm was so intense, that it caused MC to finally pass out from pleasure. The tan amazon sat next to him and watched on as sex happened all around her.

Weed Man was still being ridden. The Amazon that was kissing him had stopped though and gone off to pick up Natsuki's body. When she returned with it, Weed Man's eyes went wide.

"She so weak! She can't even stay awake!"

The Amazon pulled the other amazon off and slammed Natsuki pussy first onto Weed Mans dick. The shock and pleasure of this caused Natsuki to wake up.

"AHHHH?! I, WHAT, HOW, WHY, WHEN!? WHAT?!" Natsuki yelled.

"You forgot 'where', bro…*puff* step up your game, my cuntcream friend-o-rino." Monika commented, on the verge of an orgasm.

*cough cough* "WHAT IS THIS SMELL?! WHAT AM I-" Natsuki yelled.

"What AREN'T you-AWWWOOOOHHH YEAH! KEEP SUCKIN' MY PUSSY JUST LIKE THAT, OH GOOOOOOD!" Monika yelled in a very dudebro-ish voice.

Natsuki looked down to see that she was having sex with Weed Man.

"WEED MAN?!"

Natsuki couldn't think of anything else to say and started directly into Weed Man's eyes.

"Please Natsuki, don't make this any weirder than it has to be…" Weed Man pleaded while Natsuki continued to stare.

"It's already weird bro! AWWWWEEEEEEE FUCK YEAAAAAHHHHH!" Monika yelled while blowing her femload, and passing out.

Holy shit, we could get a job at Webster with all these fancy new words we're cumming up with.

"...Oh nooooo! Don't make me have sex with Weed Man! Oh nooo!" Natsuki yelled, extremely sarcastically.

Weed Man decided not to say anything else and just endured. As was the Way of the Weed.

"OH GOD! THE PUSSY IS TOO MUUUUCH!" Sayori yelled, right before overdosing on pussy. Don't worry, she is still alive.

Meanwhile, Yuri was having an admittedly awful time lezzing it up with the other Horny Amazons.

"OH GOD HELP! HELP HELP FUCKING HEEEELP!" Yuri yelled as the Amazons finally got her pinned to the ground

"FIRST RULE OF SEX SEX BUS IS DON'T TALK BOUT SEX SEX BUS!" One of the Amazons yelled.

"WHAT?!" Yuri yelled.

"You…*puff* heard the dude, my man kidnapped in another van. Best to just chill it out and let the suck suck fly…" Monika said weedishly, before passing out again.

The Amazons wasted no more time and started to sex sex, Yuri. One of them even decided to try out her scissoring skills on Yuri. No, not in a guro way.

One Amazon pulled Yuri's panties down and started scissoring her like a special ed kid at an arts and crafts fair.

"NOOOO! IT FEELS SO GOOD! IT SHOULDN'T FEEL THIS GO-"

"AHHHHHHH!" Weed Man and Natsuki yelled out, both orgasming at the same time.

"QUIET! I'M TRYING TO BE SAD HERE!"

Neither of which heard anything, since they had passed out… Obviously.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-"

Yuri had yelled so much that she passed out from exhaustion. Their unconscious bodies were left to be used by the Amazons. Until they got home, they would be used and abused the entire way.

Penis balls and many vajayjays.


	36. Daddy

"WHHAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Monika screamed.

Monika looked around and realized she was home in bed. She took a few moments to calm down and started to wonder if everything that had happened was just a dream.

"Wha… What the fuck…" Monika asked herself, wonder what could have brought on such an insane dream.

She got out of bed, and immediately hopped in the shower. She just wanted to forget about the dream, but couldn't help but wonder about it. Eventually, she completely zoned out while thinking about it.

She would have been there for a good half hour if it wasn't for her phone going off. This brought her directly back into reality.

She got out and semi-dried herself off. She checked her phone and was a bit surprised to see that Weed Man was calling her.

"Hello? What's up?" Monika asked, quickly answering the phone.

"A lot. But we really need to talk about our new neighbors."

Monika was a bit confused. She always saw Weed Man as a friendly guy.

"Is everything alright?"

Weed Man took a few seconds to respond.

"Oh that's right, you were still sleeping!"

Monika started to frown.

"Sleeping? ...Did Blue Jean Amazons happen to cause my sleepiness?"

"Uhh, yeah? And probably smoking all that weed."

Monika looked down. The realization that her dream was reality nearly made her snap.

"...So what's going on without new neighbors?"

Weed Man could hear the anger in her voice.

"Well…"

"Just tell me, please…"

"...All the Blue Jean Amazons moved in here, and now the neighborhood is mostly populated by them."

Monika stood there, not knowing how to respond. She wanted to get angry but knew nothing would be accomplished in that. So instead, she just hung up.

"FFFFFFFFFFFFFUCK!" Monika screamed, at the top of her lungs.

She got dressed, and immediately went outside. To her slight surprise, she saw four Blue Jean Amazons walking by. They all started to focus on Monika but didn't say anything.

Monika completely ignored them while walking by. The only thing she was focused on was… Wait, she's going after Sayori?

"I swear if Sayori was also responsible for those busty brutes…" Monika said to herself… She definitely knew that Sayori was the one who created them… Definitely.

Monika soon made it to Sayori's house and kicked the front door open. To her surprise, no one seemed to be home.

"What? Sayori isn't here? Then where the fuck is she?"

Monika started to brainstorm where she could possibly be. Unfortunately for her though, Sayori actually was there.

"YOU WON'T CATCH ME THAT EASILY!" Sayori yelled as she dropped from the ceiling.

"Wh-What the F-" Monika tried to yell, as Sayori landed directly on her.

"Haha! And that's not all!" Sayori yelled while pushing a random button on the wall.

A hatch opened up from the ceiling, and a bunch of dildos started to fall on them.

"Seriously, what the fuck, Sayori?!" Monika yelled, getting really frustrated.

Sayori didn't reply and only laughed. Monika finally reached her boiling point and started to choke Sayori.

Sayori grabbed one of the dildos in a panic and smacked Monika directly in the face with it. Monika's nose started to bleed, but she didn't let up. Though, this wouldn't last long when they heard a familiar voice.

"Are you two wrestling?" MC asked.

Monika froze up and stopped choking Sayori. Sayori quickly escaped her grasp and ran up to MC.

"Yay! I'm so glad you stopped by!" Sayori happily said, while hugging MC.

Monika and Sayori exchanged contempt filled glances.

"I'm glad to see you two, uhh, also!" MC proudly exclaimed.

"So, what made you stop by? Looking to have a little fuuuun?" Sayori asked.

Monika watched on, hating every moment.

"Well actually… I need help with how to be a dad."

Monika and Sayoris faces turned very blank.

"Uhh, what?" Monika asked.

"That Amazon lady is pregnant, and I'm the dad. But I don't know how to be a dad."

They once again blankly stared at him.

"You mean… You… NOOOOO!" Sayori scrambled.

She tripped over a few dildos, then ran outside while freaking out. The Amazons and few native neighbors watched on in slight confusion. Only slight because they were used to Sayori doing crazy shit.

"Wow, Sayori sure can run fast." MC commented.

Monika stood up and approached him from behind as he continued to watch Sayori.

"Well, I can definitely teach you how to be a dad." Monika said, in a fairly friendly tone.

"You can? Ohh, thank you, Monika!"

MC hugged Monika, and she, in turn, hugged him.

"Sure thing. But first, we need to meet up with the others. I'm sure they will want to hear about this."

MC realized she was right.

"Yeah! Let's go tell them!"

The two walked out and saw that Sayori was running in a cycle while screaming nonstop.

"Calm the fuck down and come with us!" Monika yelled.

Sayori abruptly stopped running and screaming.

"Ok."

Sayori joined them. She didn't know where they were going, but she didn't want to leave MC out of sight anymore.

"I just like to scream sometimes, think nothing of it, MC." Sayori said, in a chill tone.

"Oh whatever, let's just get going." Monika added.

The three walked down the street. All three wondered how their friends would react to MC's crazy news. Though, for different reasons.

Pianist


End file.
